Soprano and Bass
by ClairedeLuneTaz
Summary: THe untold Love story of Jasper and Alice. Jasper's POV.
1. Meeting

Author's Note: Hello and thank you for opening my story. This here is the corrected and edited version of Soprano & Bass. The name is metaphor for Alice and Jasper (but I'm sure you knew that..just making sure) BTW "bass" is pronounced "bayss" not "bahss" like the fish. It is the story of Alice and Jasper before the Twilight Series began.

To everyone who has supported me in the creating of this, a fervent thank you to you. All my reviewers have inspired me to keep going. A special thanks to those who offered technical commentaries. (Team_Seth…I tried to fix it.)

It is so fun writing in Jasper's POV. I like that Stephenie has not really developed his character much because it gives me lots of room to speculate. I hope you like what I have done. Please read and Review.

Chapter 1

Meeting

I was in Philadelphia. It had been three weeks since I had left the company of Peter and Charlotte. I was ever grateful to them; Peter was the one who brought me to the north, this peaceful place, and Charlotte was a cheerful girl, her aura was relatively calming to bask in. The climate here was so much easier to exist in, especially for me. My "special abilities" were useful – sometimes- but now it had become a nuisance. Even after I had left Maria and the bloodthirsty vengeance of the South, my memories kept that acid taste inside me. Feeding time was the worst, those memories boiled and bubbled, coursing though my veins and conquering my mind. Each time I quenched my thirst, my mind and body received a strong dose of the heartbreaking terror that my prey experienced. I was at loath to kill humans because I dreaded the emotional tidal wave that came with the kill. This made me despondent, depressed and I could see that Peter and Charlotte did not understand my hesitance to kill. Peter seemed to pity me and understood when I explained that I needed some time on my own. I did not know what I was looking for. Peace? Maybe.

It was June 21st of 1941. I had spent that morning in a bar. From the outside I may have appeared to be brooding over an untouched mug of beer, but – to tell the truth – I found it easier to think when I was around the drunken, lightheaded humans. The collective aura of the bar was… numbing. My head snapped up, some people were scrutinizing me, I could hear them talking about my skin…how pale it was. I could feel their curiosity, their apprehension, their innate fear of me- that which their conscious minds could not comprehend or even recognize. It was time to move. I sighed and walked out the swinging doors.

I stood under the eaves for a minute, breathing in the cool, clean, wet air. The storm had just begun. Thunder rolled in the gray sky above and rain pelted down in torrents, slanting toward the East. There was no need for my caution today, but still I walked only on the shaded side of the buildings. Even after these six years of daytime excursions, I was still uneasy. Most of my life before was spent undercover during the day and outside only at night.

A small span of sunlight pierced through the thick canopy above and brightened the road that I was approaching. The plan had been to go back to my hotel but the patch of unexpected sun was blocking my only way to get there. I was not bothered really, I was in no hurry. The clouds would quickly silence that mutinous hole. I would wait. The rain picked up then and I thought it would look suspicious if I stood there getting drenched. To my right, down a small alley was a little diner. I turned and strode toward it.

As I entered, a little bell jingled above my head. My eyes were dark, unassuming, though that meant I was thirsty, and that was cause for anxiousness. The room was empty for the most part, just two humans in the corner of the darkened, stuffy place. They were holding hands the girl was crying. I was wondering idly what could have happened to her to cause such an immense feeling of sorrow, when, out of the corner of my eye I noticed a small girl- no not a human girl, her features were far too inhumanly beautiful- hop off a high stool at the bar counter and dance toward me. I turned to look at her, my stomach tensed and confusion was written all over my face. She was a bit anxious but mostly relieved with an undertone of sheer happiness. Her actions and aura were completely contradictory- my experience told me that much-but her smile was warm, inviting. I composed my features but my insides were knotted in apprehension and astonishment.

She stopped right in font of me and sighed. Her smile changed, it was comforted and satisfied now. Her aura was unfamiliar, I was mystified. My mind was in a whirl."You've kept me waiting a long time," she trilled softly. My mind, still struggling to rationalize these events and emotions, responded with a simple, "I'm sorry, ma'am" and I ducked my head but never removed my eyes from hers. Her eyes captivated me. They were tender and somehow, caring. She held out her hand and my body reacted without consulting my head, I clasped her small hand in mine. "Come with me," she said. A small part of my mind- the part that had its files in order- shouted at me "Don't go you fool!", but I was following her. My eyes lingered now on our fingers, intertwined. She led me across town, where to, I didn't know but I …trusted her…somehow. Her aura was caring, it was warm, I was sure of that much.

As the chaos in my head sorted itself out, I asked "Where are we going?" She looked at me and smiled again, "I'm sorry, we are going to my place, it just around that corner. You look confused," she laughed a small tinkling sound, like diamonds falling on glass, " I would be too," she continued, " Don't worry, I will explain." Her face carried a soft expression and this calmed me. She took me to her room at hotel Harmonie on the West side of town.

As we stepped in, she moved toward me, arms outstretched, and instinct kicked in. I crouched and let out a low warning growl. Instantaneously, she stepped back and said "I'm sorry, just wanted to take your coat," and a shy smile spread across her face. Embarrassed at my faux-pas, I said, "No, I'm sorry. I was just surprised," and I straightened up my stance and allowed her to take my long-sleeved coat. That was when she saw my scars.

Author's Note: Hope you liked it. If you found any errors plz tell me. Also as you read, take note of the songs that come to your head. I have a few ideas of my own and I'd like to see if you think so too.

REVIEW!!!!


	2. Her Story

Author's note: Okay, this a long chapter. It was difficult to reason out but I was satisfied when I was done. It is doubled the length of my usual chapters. Please tell me if I captured the old style of speech ..or not. I tried to stick to the era.

As you read please tell me which Disney characters do you associate with Alice and jasper. I need to know this since it forms a thread in the story later on. Please tell me.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Her Story

" Ohh," she gasped and stepped back. I could feel her sudden fear and defensiveness immediately. I was used to this reaction. Any vampire who saw my battle scars immediately felt a threat. It was like a siren. My scars were barely noticeable to the human eye but were too conspicuous for the vision of our kind. The reminders of my past life in the South stretched from my wrist all the way up my arms and across my neck and jaw. I even had a few on my chest and stomach.

After a second, the girl retreated to the bed, sat on the edge, looked up at me and smiled. Her aura had changed; she was excited now but also a bit anxious. It was peculiar how her feelings were layered; the excitement and anxiety were blanketed by the warm emotion, I couldn't explain it. She motioned to me to come and sit with her. She scooted back toward bed head and crossed her legs under her. I only then noticed what she was wearing; a long white ruffled skirt and a forest green blouse, long sleeved, high necked and buttoned right up. I did as she asked but I sat on the opposite end of the bed.

My mind had been ordering my many confused thoughts and I blurted out the one at the top of the list. "Who are you?" My tone was not rude, just sufficiently wary. "I'm sorry," she replied sincerely, " I am Alice. Hmm, I hadn't considered how to explain this to you…" she mused, "What is you name? I always imagined it would be something…something strong like William or..," she trailed off and I took my cue. "I am Jasper Whitlock. I am very pleased to meet you Miss Alice," I reached forward quickly and took her hand which had been resting on her leg and kissed it, again, I did not take my eyes from hers. My actions brought me closer to her; I was now seated in the center of the bed, holding her hand. I could feel the spike of nervousness that overwhelmed her and then a rush of tenderness.

"I'm…do I know you Miss Alice?" I knew for a fact that I did not- I would never have forgotten her- but I could not find another way to express my desire for her to explain her perplexing behavior. She put the tip of her index finger in her mouth, took a deep breath and said, in a voice so sure, "No, no Jasper…Jasper," she mulled over my name, "But I know you," her tone changed, became unsure, "Sort of... I...I know I'm confusing you Jasper so I will just start at the beginning." She seemed to think for a moment, looked down at our hands. She smiled again and stroked the crescent shaped scar on my wrist.

"I came to Philadelphia to find you. I saw you at the diner…," This just got more and more confusing. I interrupted her then, "What do you mean you saw me?" She winced and then looked up at me apologetically. "I saw a picture of you...in my head. I have been seeing things these last couple…hmm, maybe two years, could be more," she sighed.

"Miss Alice, when you say that you see things, do you mean that's your gift, that you see…what, the future?"

She was confused. "My gift? What do you mean? Yes I do see the future, but what do you mean my gift?"

Does she mean to say that she has never met another vampire with extra abilities? "How old are you?" I asked suspiciously.

She hesitated and became filled with confusion and sadness before she answered, "I don't know…I can only remember from about two years ago in Louisville, Kentucky," she shook her head sadly.

"Who created you?" I probed.

She paused, then admitted sadly, "I don't know, I don't know any others like me."

I couldn't believe it, I was stunned. "So you have never met any other vampires?" My tone was incredulous.

"So I am a vampire then…I thought so. Hmm… no, you are the first one that I have met," She was still confused and I was astounded. I had many burning questions but I held my tongue, she was growing uncomfortable at my reaction. I calmed her down just a bit and continued.

"What do you remember?"

"Well…" she began. "I woke up on the ground in a lonely alley. It was night. My throat was dry and parched and something smelled really good," she cringed at the memory, in pain? "There was a man at the top of the street and before I could think about what I was doing… I…" She looked down and shame pooled inside her. I could not understand it.

"Yes, you fed from him and then what," I could not explain to myself why I was sitting there listening to the life story of some young vampire- even if she was beautiful and enthralling- but I could do nothing but stay because I was curious. Curious because she had 'seen' me, curious because her story intrigued me but the biggest reason- which I could not admit to myself ,for it made no sense- was that I was drawn to her. That warm emotion that layered all her other emotions, it was addictive.

She looked up at me retrospectively, "Then, I saw something,"

"You had a vision?" I could not hide my interest, I did not even want to. What did _that _mean?

"Yes, yes…that's it...a vision. I saw you," She hesitated and tilted her head to the side, "You killed a man, just like I had…well, you did not make as much of a mess as I did but I felt something then." she seemed to be speaking more to herself than to me. "I knew… I knew then, that I was different from the man I had killed, from the man you killed...but I knew that I was the same…the same as you." She stopped for a minute; she was exuding the warmth again in a much more concentrated dose, it made my muscles relax and my mind slow down. My chest heated up and tingled. She was looking at me straight in my eyes, she must have seen something there that made her smile kindly, I think, or maybe like she cared about me, it was strange… but I liked it.

"What else?" I prodded

"Then, right after, I had another…vision…I saw this family; a man, a woman, two boys and a girl…in their teens. They had the strangest yellow eyes, almost gold. They were hunting in a forest, they were hunting bears."

"Hunting bears?" I asked, doubtful.

"Yes, yes, hunting bears. I learnt their names when they spoke to each other, the father is Carlisle, the mother is Esme, and their children are Emmett, Edward and Rosalie."

"These people, were they vampires?" I asked skeptically.

"Oh yes, yes, they are just like us," she replied quickly, "Only they are different," she smiled a knowing smile and I heated up again. I didn't say anything because she was about to continue.

"Right then and there, I snapped back to reality, I saw the man in my arms, I saw the blood on my hands, my shirt…and," She was filled with shame again, puzzling me to no end.

"I couldn't believe I had killed a man, he was just about twenty two and the rose he was carrying was thrown on the ground a few feet away. I was appalled at myself!" Her voice went up and broke on the last word. She hung her head and the shame she felt was so immense, I almost thought it was mine. That is, my emotions have the greatest effect on me, when I feel what someone else feels, it is only a weak echo, barely discernable, so I can clearly differentiate between a foreign emotion and my own. Unconsciously, I drew up closer to her and squeezed her hand that had been stroking mine.

She calmed- that was my doing- and then continued, "I wanted to cry, but I found that I couldn't, there were no tears. I didn't know what to do. I ran away as fast as I could, and that was very fast! I tried to figure out my situation, I tried to figure out what I was but, I might as well had tried to bring that man back to life!" her forehead wrinkled and her eyebrows drew together. "I couldn't remember my surname, or where I lived or who were my parents or what I was doing lying on the street. I could remember nothing! Nothing!" She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself, I helped her with that.

"So what did you do then?" I asked, genuinely curious. She seemed pleased that I was not bored or apathetic, whichever.

"I thought about what I had seen Carlisle do…and I had another vision, they just inflate in my head, like a balloon," she explained. "Carlisle and Emmett were in a forest.

"There were others here," Carlisle said.

"Damn, what do you think are the chances that they are vegetarian vampires?" Emmett asked.

"There are very few that live our way Emmett, very few that have a conscience, we should leave immediately, we don't want to run into any nomads,"

"Awww, I never get to fight anybody, Edward cheats and Rose is…well...a girl,"

"Emmett, a fight can end in death, and killing is not right, no matter if you rid the world of a bloodthirsty vampire, so calm down. I think its time we return home."

And then, the balloon popped. That's when I realized what I was… a vampire," she whispered, but then her tone changed and she continued…proudly " I also realized that I didn't_ have_ to kill people. There was a forest North-East of Louisville**. I went there immediately, I was afraid…of myself. I was alone and I didn't know what to do, so I stayed just far enough so that I couldn't smell the people. I hated being alone in the forest but the dark didn't bother me so much, I could still see. I concentrated a lot on Carlisle and his family, learning what they did; they were my company all those times. I saw how they could interact with people, they trained themselves no to kill people and it gave me hope that I could still be me-though I didn't know who that was-but still. I decided to be like them. I stayed away from people for many months and soon I found that it got easier to be nearer to them, but only when I was full, when I had hunted. I was still afraid to go too near though.

I don't know how long it was before I had another vision of you, you were getting on a train to Pittsburgh."

"That was six months ago" I informed her. She nodded.

"I decided that needed to venture out if I was going to do anything at all. I couldn't just stay in the forest. So I went into town. My throat felt raw and, in the beginning, I could only stand minutes at a time. I persisted though; I was encouraged by what I saw in my visions of Emmett and Edward. I got better at it and I began concentrating on you. I figured out that my visions were of the future and so, I figured, _you_ had to be part of my future as well." My chest heated up and there was a tingling sensation fluttering about inside me. I couldn't understand it, but I liked it.

Alice continued, "I figured that I had to find you, you first because you were the first one that I had seen. So I started paying attention to you. I saw you in Pittsburgh then, you got on a train to Philadelphia. I made my decision then, I stole some money and got on a train to come and find you. I held my breath the entire way there. I arrived two weeks ago, my visions got clearer and I could see you coming into a diner. I spent my time figuring out which diner it was. When I did, the visions got so clear that I could tell how long before you would arrive. I waited and then you came. That's my story," she finished with a tired but relieved sigh.

She patted my hand and leaned backward onto the pillows. I felt oddly comfortable here and so I spoke my thoughts aloud, "I am amazed at your level self-control, newborns…," I felt her confusion at the term, "New vampires, newborns, are wild; it's a good thing you were able to get to that forest quickly. The coven you spoke of, the family of vampires, they are probably not related as you seem to think. They are just a group."

"Oh," she replied, unconvinced.

"And, you have fed recently, your eyes are bright, where did you find animals here?" Immediately, I felt the overpowering shame pool inside her.

"I didn't…" she stammered, "I had no time to leave to find a forest. The man came so close to me and I inhaled the same time..." She choked, "I can't believe I did it again. That was two days ago." She bowed her head and shuddered.

It was night now, around eight o'clock. Alice was staring at me with remorseful eyes. "It's nice to know somebody like me," she confessed and I heated up again. "So tell me about you, why do you have all these scars?" She asked.

I should have known this was coming. I didn't like to talk about my past and she could see that by my expression. Vulnerability filled her, and, well, I wanted the heat back so I stretched out my arm. "My scars…," I rotated my arm to show her, she was staggered at the amount. She came closer, tracing the patterns up my arm. She was so innocent, she was amazed. She noticed then, at the very top of my turtleneck sweater, another scar exposed. She was entranced. "More..?" She breathed. Then, she did the most shocking thing. She placed her hands at the bottom of my black sweater and pulled it up over my head.

I did not know what to think, honestly. She had not even looked me in the eye then. She leaned in closer, touching my neck now, running her smooth little hands over my ravaged jaw line. Her fingertips caressed my throat, my collarbones. I stared into her face, trying to understand her actions. What did she want? What was she doing? Her aura was of amazement and she seemed oblivious to the sensuality of the experience I was having.

Her shiny hair was black and long. She smelled of lavender and cinnamon. I couldn't help myself; I raised my hand and ran my fingers through her hair. She looked at me then, broken out of her trance. She leaned back and she felt a twinge of embarrassment as she noticed how our arrangement had unconsciously- to her-grown intimate.

Her thoughts had been pure, I could see that now. I regretted my own sentiments almost immediately. Her eyes drifted back to my bare shoulder, "How did you get those?" she whispered intently. I grimaced. Her eyes were compassionate and her face molded into a…- or what would have been- a heartbreaking pout. Above all these factors which had launched an assault on my resolve to incarcerate my past, was her aura. She cared. It was then I began to realize that I could not deny her the answer.

Author's note: Oh I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you thought. Your comments make me feel fulfilled.

For anyone who wondered why her hair is long. Her hair was short when bella met her, now that doesn't mean that her hair was always short.

Did anyone notice that I use 'military' jargon in jasper's thoughts? ( assault, incarcerate…etc)

** if you noticed that little insert… the little town north east of Louisville is actually called JASPER …really! I try to add significance to the smallest details like hotel Harmonie… that's French for harmony … " They laughed in harmony, Soprano and Bass" quote from eclipse chapter 13

Plz PLz plz review!!!


	3. My story

Author's note: okay so I did not give all the details of jasper's past so if you can't remember or have never read the book…see Chapter 13 of Eclipse. I stuck to what we know of jasper. Tell me if I did it well…or not.

Thankyou to all those who reviewed my past chapters… u made my day!

As you read, remember that Jasper's thoughts are puzzles. Pay attention and you will find the hidden meanings. Everything he thinks does not have the simple meaning that it seems to !!

Chapter 3

My Story

Hesitantly, I began, "Well, Miss Alice, I am from the South…do I have to start at the beginning… or will an outline be satisfactory?" I fervently hoped that she would not make me relive my gory past. No such luck.

"Oh yes, yes, do tell all. I want to hear all about you!" She was genuinely excited now. I steadied myself for the onslaught and began again, "I was created by a vampire called Maria in the time of the wars of the South, 1861. She was my…," confusion had filled my interviewer and she- thankfully- interrupted me, "Wait, wait…what exactly do you mean by …created?" she flinched on the last word and then focused on my eyes wearing an apologetic expression.

"So you do not remember your transformation?"

"No, I told you, the farthest memory I have is waking up on the ground," she reminded me.

"Well, I suppose having no memory of your transformation is a good thing," I continued wryly, "It's not really something I like remembering." My interviewer was suppressing her impatience now. "Well, a vampire is created when another vampire bites them and leaves the venom to spread. It is a difficult thing to do; stopping the instinct to feed. I cannot understand why your creator would leave you though, it's not normal." I paused. Alice said nothing, just stared intently at me, like she was reading the story right from my face.

"So, Maria found my extra abilities useful…,"

"You see the future too?" she asked excitedly

"No, no, I can… feel what you feel and I can control how you feel," She looked at me in awe, like a child watching a magician. I had a feeling that she wanted a demonstration. "Are you angry?" I asked.

"No, why would I be?" she answered quickly. I remembered how I felt when the newborns disobeyed direct orders. I let that emotion fill me then I focused on the small, wide-eyed girl in front of me. I let my anger permeate her aura but only on the edges. Her breathing rate increased, her face contorted, her eyebrows pulling down and her jaw tensed. "Are you angry now?" I asked. She did not respond. I took a deep breath then, let the anger drain from me and retreat from her aura. Her face returned to its awed expression and her mouth formed a small 'o'.

"That was…"she couldn't finish. I laughed a small laugh.

She asked many questions about the war; why it had started, what was my role, how my abilities helped, who were my friends. I tried to explain as best as I could but all the while, I was acutely aware that I was speaking to a lady and so I only brushed over the details of how newborns were dealt with.

" I began to get negative feedback from Maria," I was explaining why I left, "…fear, malice and I began to prepare to destroy my only ally, my creator, my teacher, the very core of my existence…" My voice was low and intense, at this point pain and sadness spiked the stomach of my questioner. I had been looking away from her and now I refocused. Her eyes were locked on my face, her eyebrows pulled together and little creases formed at the edges of her eyes. "I didn't want to kill her…" I explained, "I had never known anyone as much as I'd known her and we had spent many decades as partners…," I sighed. Alice used my pause to ask the question that had been burning her.

"Were you in love with Maria?" Her face was concerned, her aura projected pain and sadness still. That question threw me for a moment. I had never considered it really. Maria and I were bound together by threads of convenience and necessity. Though, during the length of time we had spent together, we had become…intimate –physically- we had never become intimate emotionally. I contemplated how to answer the young woman before me. Alice could not have been more than eighteen when she was changed. I began slowly, weighing each word carefully.

"Love…is what Peter feels for Charlotte. That is the only guide I have to judge what love is. Peter will die for Charlotte, any day, without a doubt. I …wouldn't, for Maria, and she wouldn't for me," I finished my sentence quickly, sure of that fact. Alice was scrutinizing my face. "It was easy for me to leave her when Peter came back for me. I had grown tired of her greed and bloodlust, her vengeance and brutality. I was glad that I didn't have to kill her, but I would have, had it become necessary. She was my closest companion but I was _not_ in love with her," I admitted, shaking my head. Alice felt relief and I struggled to understand why. She was such a caring, compassionate creature; she was probably relieved that I had been able to escape my situation without the added pain of lost love. Lost love -ha- there's a good one; cannot lose what you never had.

Alice was stroking my fingers now, her eyes boring into mine. "So you don't like killing people?"She asked.

"Humans? No. But what choice have I? I need sustenance." As much as I felt at ease with this girl, enough to make me spill my life story, I did not want to tell her- tell anyone- what killing even mere humans reminded me of. When they watch in awe and admiration at my unnatural beauty, when their subconscious screams for them to run, when they realize that they will never see another day again and the pain overcomes them, I remember feeling those emotions the night I met Maria, Nettie and Lucy. I felt a prick of regret for that lost other life, my human life, when I was truly Jasper Whitlock.

"Yes we do have a choice, like Carlisle," she reminded me.

"Miss Alice, It is not our nature to hunt animals. They do not taste anywhere near as good as humans, neither are they satisfying. I have never even heard of a vampire surviving solely on blood of animals. It is unfathomable."

She was quiet for a while. "We both cannot kill people," she recapped, "So… do we give in to our new instincts to satisfy ourselves and disregard what we both know to be painful- to say the least-, immoral and cruel…or, do we make the sacrifice –sacrifice our desire- to walk closer to…to," she struggled for words, " …normalness," she conceded.

I was shocked. Her little argument brought back cloudy memories of my own 'normalness' as she put it, my human life. It made me remember what had started my depression and the slow deterioration of my spirit, the weakening of my drive, and the loss of my reason for living. I did not want to remember that!

"I don't know." I said in a hard voice. She recoiled at my harshness. "But I do know that, right now, I am very thirsty and require a drink. It has been nice to make your acquaintance Miss Alice. Good evening." I was off the bed, my hand ripped from hers but in an instant, she had grabbed my hand again. She was pulling me, making me stay.

"Please," she begged, "Don't leave me," the desperation that filled her now leaked into her voice. "I… am lost…Jasper," she said my name softly, beseechingly. Loneliness consumed her and she began to sob, tearless sobs. Her breath came fast and short. My body felt it too. Her pain washed over me, became my pain. She implored me with those desperate eyes… and I could not move. I strained to regain calm, to make her calm.

"Okay, okay, Miss Alice, listen to me. I really am thirsty. We can discuss our diet when I come back. I _will_ come back tonight. I promise you." I did mean it. I could not leave her there alone, after she had explained all she had to me. She needed guidance, companionship. I could provide that. That was what I convinced myself but it was not the true reason that I promised to come back to Alice.

Author's note: Sooo what do you think. Tell me plz! I crave your thoughts. Review!!!!!!


	4. Alabama

Author's note: THANKYOU THANKYOU for your reviews. You make me so happy. I am glad you are enjoying the story.

This is the part where it gets difficult. Developing and expressing jasper's inner turmoil is tricky and I gave it my best shot. Tell me if it is satisfactory. Is it what you thought jasper's thoughts are like?

Enjoy!!!

Chapter 4

Alabama

My eyes glowed a vibrant red now, as I made my way back, slowly, to Alice's hotel. It was nearing midnight now. Her words were running through my head, over and over. She had made me face, once again, the cause of my depression; my loss of humanity. I was a nightmare, I knew it. I had killed hundreds, hundreds! The slaughter I witnessed, the carnage I partook in. I was a monster of the grisliest kind. Now, I wanted simplicity. I wanted peace. But who was I to ask for these mercies when I was so…so, evil? I did not deserve it. That was for sure.

A small part of me argued the defense. It was what I was taught. I was bred to do Maria's bidding. I had no control over my actions, I was a puppet. I could not be blamed for my upbringing. I could not be blamed for my lack of a…conscience? I had no conscience then, but it sprouted sometime later…didn't it?

My inner voice continued. No, I still don't have a conscience. The only reason I hate to feed is because of the way it makes _me_ feel, the way it makes _me_ remember what I lost. I don't feel remorse for the human's loss of life, just for mine. Not like Alice. She feels real remorse. So pure, so kind she is. She is everything that I am not.

And that, of course, was the reason that I was now sprinting up the stairs to her door.

She opened the door and threw her arms around me, taking me completely by surprise. Her aura swathed me in gratitude and the other thing-the warmth. My chest was so warm now, I was sure a thermometer would note the difference. How to reciprocate? How to reciprocate, purely? I carefully put my hands behind her back. Her cheek was pressed firmly to my chest. I stroked her long hair tentatively. She breathed deeply. "Thank you," her voice was saturated with sincerity.

"So what do we do now?" I asked. We had been quiet for quite a while. She was laying face-up, eyes closed across the bed with her right hand on her chest and her left hand in mine. I was sitting at her side, my thumb gliding back and forth along her fingers. I had just been listening to her breathe, sunbathing in her aura. With every new inch of her skin that I brushed, the warmth seemed to grow. Without looking at her, I unbuttoned the cuff around her wrist, meaning to expose some more skin in an effort to increase to pleasant temperature. That was when her body went rigid.

"I'm sorry Miss Alice…I swear I meant no harm," the words tumbled out of me. Her eyes were open now but they were unfocused- or rather- they were focused on something distant. "Alabama," she gasped.

"Alabama?"

"That's where Carlisle and they are headed next." She explained

"So you want to go find them?"

She winced slightly and looked at me apologetically, "No," she said softly, " I hope it's not too much to ask…I want _us_ to go find them," she looked into my eyes. I wondered if they betrayed how much I enjoyed her presence.

"Alabama is a big place, you know," I answered, her arms were around me again and I couldn't help it, I leaned my head down to her shoulder and rested it there. It had been a long time since I had felt this closeness to anyone.

In only ten hours, this strange girl and I had bonded immeasurably. I was addicted to her presence and she seemed to like being near to me. I was happy. Of course, this girl had never met any other vampires, creatures that could share her nature, so she probably was not the best judge of what 'good company' was. She didn't exactly have a choice though. I didn't let this possibility shroud my happiness. Happiness was such a fleeting thing for me; I did whatever was necessary to prolong the feeling. I imagined that she liked travelling with me, that she preferred my company to anyone else, that she liked me for me. Ahh, wishful thinking.

We left immediately. To move around, comfortably and inconspicuously, we needed funds. In the dead of night, Alice and I infiltrated a few closed shops and raided it of all the cash. To remain discreet among humans I snagged a pair of dark sunglasses for each of us. It was a necessary part of our plan to get to Alabama. Before we got to the train station, Alice fed in her 'moral' fashion and then we were on our way. Our alienness ensured us a cab to ourselves. She sat across from me and smiled, "Thank you," she repeated. In the close, little space , she made me feel toasty warm. My mouth pulled up involuntarily at the corners.

"How are we going to find them once we get there?" I asked.

"Just like I found you, I will have to pay very close attention. It will take some time, but it's the best I can do." She replied. She leaned back and closed her eyes. Her breathing slowed and she raised her hand to rub her temple.

About two hours into the train ride, her eyes snapped open, "Emmett and Edward are planning a hunting trip next Wednesday. Carlisle cannot go because he has to work," she informed me.

"What does he do?"

"Oh, he is a doctor," she said nonchalantly.

"A doctor, as in, he treats humans…humans that have blood?" I asked incredulously

"Yes, yes."

"Are you sure he doesn't feed off them?" I asked suspiciously.

"No," she replied confidently, "His eyes are always yellow-gold."

"Animal blood makes their eyes yellow," I mused, "but, your eyes are red, why aren't they yellow?" She was overcome by guilt and sorrow.

"Remember, I killed a man before I met you," she said softly, "Human blood makes our eyes red, it will take a while before the animal blood changes it back," she sighed. I reached out for her hand. She smiled at my gesture. Her hand was so small, so smooth. I stroked her palm, always acutely aware of how this made her feel.

"Can you make me happy?" she asked suddenly. Her question carried several meanings in my head. "I mean now, can you make me feel happy," she clarified. I understood. "Yes," I replied.

"Well, do it. I want to feel happy." I could see no harm in her request so I obliged. I was already happy right there so I just stretched out my aura to meet hers. Her mouth pulled up in a breathtaking smile and her features relaxed, her whole body relaxed. She leaned back again, leaving her hand in mine and closed her eyes. She remained like that for the rest of the trip.

I checked us in at Hotel L'Amour. It was a large, fancy hotel. Our room was white walled and a crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling.

"I can see them more clearly now because we are closer." She explained.

"I was thinking," I began, "If Carlisle is a doctor… that means he must be registered at a hospital. Do you know his surname?"

She wrinkled her nose, " I can see things that they do and things that they say, the information I gather is restricted to what I am able to see and hear and I haven't heard him use his surname yet. But that is an excellent idea. If I can get lucky and hear his last name then we can check the nearest hospital. They must have a list of all doctors in the state." She flashed an adoring smile at me. I could tell she was impressed at my thinking. I nodded and returned the expression.

"We should get some clothes though. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves. We could go shopping in town." She suggested. Shopping, I sighed, vampire or not, women are all the same. But she did have a point.

I walked toward her, took her hand and said, "Well we'd better go now because it is four already and we don't want the stores to close…unless you were planning to break in," and I smiled wickedly.

"No, no, lets do this the normal way, like everybody else."

Author's note: So tell me… is it what you thought it would be? Did you like it? Rate the chapter out of ten. Review please!!!


	5. Shopping with Alice

Author's note: once again than you to all my reviewers. I love you so so much. This is one of my favourite chapters because Alice gets a chance to show he inner fashionista.

I tried to stick with the 1940's so I know that then Chanel existed but only in Parisbut… for Alice's sake …lets pretend that Coco Chanel opened a boutique in Alabama. The description of the original Chanel suit is accurate. ..I love Chanel.

Chapter 5

Shopping With Alice

Downtown, the streets were beginning to empty. There were clouds blocking out the sunlight so we were free to roam. Alice pulled me into a boutique called Chanel. The girl in the store watched us in awe then she caught herself and approached Alice. I suspected that I appeared more menacing than I felt at the moment. Alice took a small step back as the girl spoke to her, offering help.

"That one," Alice pointed out.

"Ah, yes, you have fine taste Miss. This is the Chanel suit. The inside is a well-cut wool jersey and it is worn under this straight, collarless cardigan jacket. The skirt, as you can see is a full-cut design. It will suit your body perfectly Miss. The entire outfit is complemented by this sailor hat, the type that Miss Coco herself wears." The girl gestured to the beige and white outfit. Alice touched the sleeve, considered for a moment then said, "I'll take it and that black strap dress with the white scarf as well, oh, shoes, those black heels over there too please."

The girl looked staggered. She had been preoccupied with our faces since we walked in the door. She seemed to take in Alice's sunglasses and wrinkled clothing now. She had been wearing that same forest green blouse and long white skirt since we met.

"Umm, miss," the girl hesitated, feeing very embarrassed, "That will be two thousand, four hundred dollars," she looked at Alice with a confused expression on her face. Alice pulled out a wad and paid for the items, leaving the girl astonished. She looked over at me then. I was leaning against a wall near the door, observing the exchange. I walked towards her. "Aren't you going to try them on?" I asked.

"I know what will fit me," she answered in an amused tone, "Where can we find fine men's clothing?" she asked the girl.

"Just down the street at 'His and Hers,'" the girl looked at my face in wonder. I could feel the eruption lust in her as her eyes drifted down my frame; she looked back at Alice, embarrassed, and said, "Your husband will be able to find a wide selection of excellent clothing there." Alice's breath caught and it was her turn to be flooded with embarrassment. She mumbled a 'thank you' as I took her bags and pulled me hastily out the door. I was amused at her reaction.

"I really don't think I will need this for the things we will be doing, Miss Alice." I tried to reason with her as she adjusted my lapels on the second tuxedo she'd made me try. "Oh, come now, Jasper, you don't need an occasion for a tux, besides you look dashing. We can't leave without this one."

She seemed to scope the room then and she danced across to a couple racks, picking up a few sweaters, hats and pants, even undergarments, for me as well- it seemed. She looked back observing my feet for a moment, her hand poised above a pair of black loafers. She seemed to consider for a moment, then she picked up a pair of dark brown laced up boots, a Mexican style.

As I paid for our haul, I noticed outside, across the street, a young girl selling roses. Alice's words repeated in my head, "Let's do this the normal way, just like everybody else." Alice was getting another pair of shoes for herself in the other section; I slipped out and returned before she realized I'd been gone. This was awkward; I'd never done this before. It was more a human thing and I hadn't needed to think humanly for so very long and I was out of time to do so. Alice walked up to me holding yet another bag; I took it, adding it to the bunch of straps in the firm grasp of my left hand. I brought my right hand out from behind my back, showing the blood red rose. I dipped my head and said, "A lovely flower for a lovely lady, are you ready to go?"

She took it but stared only into my eyes. "Thank you Jasper," she breathed. I loved how she said my name. Her face was soft, her expression tender, her aura was adoring and very, very warm. Oh, the innocence of her! She came closer to me and rested her palm on my chest, and then she leaned in and laid her cheek next to her hand. Her face was angled downward, her nose to the rose. I adored her. I dropped the bags; my arms encircled her, my cheek resting on the top of her head. It was a perfect moment.

Back at L'amour, the rose lay on the bed, Alice was in the shower. I could hear her humming to herself. Her aura maintained the temperature that I liked. I took this time to do some introspection. These past couple of days spent with Alice had shown me new emotions. I had only ever felt a diluted version of these emotions when I was around Peter and Charlotte. Their love for each other had taught me what love was _supposed_ to feel like. What Alice felt was like that, only amplified a hundred times. It had to be something other than love. It was so strong, that it affected me deeply; I had trouble distinguishing it from my own feelings.

Something dawned on me then. The emotions I had been feeling _were_ Alice's but they were not hers _alone_. That would explain why they were so incredibly potent. I felt it too, that is, the emotion was mine as well. The only thing left to figure out was the nature of this powerful emotion. Could it be love? Whatever it was, it was mutual.

I heard the taps close then, and the faint sprinkling sound ceased. It would be my turn soon. Still reeling from my epiphany, I absentmindedly removed my sweater. Alice came through the door then. She was tousling her hair furiously with the towel, her head bent down. She was so beautiful. She was wearing a fuchsia pink v-neck sweater with a tight knee length skirt that hugged her subtle curves. Then, she looked up at me, and that was when it happened.

The mercury shot up to a hundred degrees. It burned! She was frozen, her eyes wide and her hair falling damp and straight. It clung to her pale white cheeks and splayed over her shoulders. She had such a pretty face.

"What is that?" I choked out, shaking off the shock. The temperature remained, scorching my insides. She could still say nothing. "What is that?" I repeated my question, "What are you feeling?" Wait, what were _we_ feeling? My inner voice corrected. It was mutual again.

"I don't know," she said finally and hurried away to the window, out of my view. The atmosphere cooled instantly. She was mortified. I, after catching my bearings, was surprised- pleasantly so- actually it was a tad more than pleasant. I was delighted. I was delighted because I recognized that burn. I had felt it myself, before…with Maria… and a couple others. That burn was familiar, distant, but still I knew it… it was lust.

Authorr's note: ooooooh a cliffhanger… I know I'm being mean. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What would you rate it out of 10. ?? Tell me all your thoughts. I especially appreciate technical comments and corrections.

Are you liking the direction I'm taking jasper's character? In my head he is a cross between Mr. darcy and Cassanova. LOL ..

PLZ REVIEW.!!!!


	6. Visions

Author's note: Okay I know its been a long wait. Thank you oh so much for your reviews. You give me reason to write.

A special thank you to Lorylen for her help, support and always encouraging words.

This is my absolute fave chapter!! Hope u will love it as much as I do. What song plays in your head as you read this chapter? For me it is "truly madly deeply" cascada and " To love a woman" Enrique Iglesias. Tell me what u think.

I need to know something for use in a later chapter. Which Disney characters (1950-1990) would you associate with Alice and jasper? Alladin? Tinkerbell? Peter pan? Need to know!!!

Also, I have edited all my earlier chapters so feel free to check out the changes. I fixed some confusing dialogues and also altered some sentence constructions to make it a bit more effective at communicating my point. Thank you for your constructive criticism. Enjoy this chapter.!!!

Chapter 6

Visions

Alice sat on the bed, hugging her knees, her eyes were closed. She was still embarrassed, but she was trying to ignore it. Frustration also bothered her. Her eyes snapped open; she'd heard me enter the room. "So smug," she muttered, barely audible, even to me. I checked my expression. I did not look smug…I did not even feel smug, honest. She closed her eyes again and rubbed her temples. I sat down on the edge of the bed. Then, she gasped. Her eyes were open but unfocused. "I can see their house" she mumbled. Eager to atone for her irritation toward me, I had an idea. I dashed across the room and brought her a pencil and a piece of hotel stationery. "Can you draw it?" I asked. She took the tools and her hand moved swiftly across the page, her eyes still staring off into space. She looked down at it then. "Yes, this is it," she said.

It was a picture of the outside of a house, a grand, high house with distinct English style. The front double doors were thick and wooden with intricate handles. There was a great deal of glass on the front wall. Tall Cypress trees hugged the perimeter of the house. The driveway was cobblestone and there was a large porch on the lower floor. Alice's drawing was exquisite, it carried infinite detail.

"This is great," I said. She looked displeased. "Well, no matter if I can see their house, I still have no clue as to which part in this state it is." She huffed. I did not like to see her frustrated. Just like in the train, I generated some happiness and projected it onto her. She looked up at me and smiled. "Are you doing that?" I smiled back. "Is it possible to resist it?" she asked, "because I am trying very hard right now to be angry with you." I laughed.

"No, I've never met anyone who could resist it."

She sighed. "So can you make someone feel any how you want them to feel?" she asked, genuinely curious but with a hint of frustration. "For the most part, yes; happiness, sadness, anger, fear, lust…"She twitched. " Love?" she asked. I sighed sadly. "I can only induce emotions that I have experienced for myself," saying that out loud reminded me of the recent enigma and I decided to pursue a lead, "Tell me something. What do you feel?"

She flinched and her eyes flashed. "You just took me by surprise, that's all," she retorted defensively.

"No, no, not that, I recognize that. There's something else. Something I don't recognize." I could see that she knew what I was talking about. Vulnerability fluttered around in her stomach and I realized what I was asking her to admit. Of course she wouldn't do it; I had admitted nothing to her. She didn't know that-whatever the sensation was- I felt it too.

"Miss Alice, look at me please," I put my hand under her chin and tilted her head so that she was now looking into my eyes. "Whatever it is that you feel for me, I feel the exact same for you… I just don't have a name for it."

She looked at me in wonder now. "I didn't know that you felt it already," she whispered. "I thought that it would take a while." Why did she have to speak in riddles? She must have seen my apprehension or my mystified expression and so she smiled warily, "Jasper… it is love." She took my two hands and held them firmly. She said this while being cautiously confident, "I had another vision, one that I did not tell you about. I was afraid. Please understand, I did not know you then," she swallowed and measured my face, "It was of us…we were in love."

"Us? In love?" I asked.

"Yes Jasper… I've been in love with you, even before I met you…" she whispered.

"Miss Alice…"

"Please, call me Alice,"

"Alice, I do not love you," She froze. Her insides grew thorns, piercing through her with pain.

"Alice, no, listen, don't close your eyes," the pain on her face could break the heart of the undead. I held onto her hands and willed her to look at me. I thought for a moment about how connected I felt with her, the way our emotions resonated when in sync, how I couldn't help but be interested in every aspect of her life and, more than anything, how her virtuousness and morality completed me in a way I never thought was possible.

"I so much more than love you, Alice; I passionately, fervently admire, adore and love you." And as I said the words I knew it to be true.

Her breath came short and shallow. Just one more thing to do; I placed my two hands on her cheeks, cupping her face. I leaned down, her lips parted infinitesimally and she closed her eyes. We were so close now, not only physically, but emotionally, our auras meshed and resonated, rejoicing their synchronicity. I pressed my lips against hers and focused only on the pure warmth that filled me- the love-_our_ love.

As our lips met, I knew I felt it instantaneously. What was it that I had asked for? Simplicity? Peace? Well, here it was; simple and peaceful, me and her. Our lips moved with each other softly, gently. I could no longer distinguish my feelings from hers. I hoped fervently that this felt as right for her as it did for me. Her arms were around my neck. I pulled her in closer to me, her little body fit perfectly in my arms, against my body. She broke the kiss; she was on top of me now, lying motionlessly. Though we needed no oxygen, our breathing was erratic. I was soaring. I marveled in the ecstasy, the perfection of our first kiss.

She raised her head to look at me. "That was it," she breathed. "That was my vision." I stroked her hair, following it down to her neck, tracing it along the contours of her back and she stiffened. "Jackson!" she exclaimed. She sat up, excited now.

"Who is Jackson?" I asked, confused and worried.

"That's where they go to school, Jackson High. Edward, Emmett and Rosalie go to school there, that must mean they live nearby." She was bouncing up and down now, truly ecstatic.

"So we have a heading," I said as I dashed across the room to get a map of Alabama. We spread it out on the bed. It was in the South West corner of the state. She spotted it first and when she did, she leaped across the map, knocking me over onto the floor, giggling breathlessly. She held onto me there, on the floor, for a minute, and I hugged her back.

Author's note: So rate it out of 10. What did you think? Too mushy? I don't know about you guys but I think jasper is a hopeless romantic but he is shy about it which is why we never saw that side of him in Twilight. Do you agree?

What did you think of the kiss? Was it realistic? I've never written about a kiss before so I need to know what u think. What song played in your head?

The whole cupping her face thing.. at first I thought I'd leave that style for Edward alone but then I thought… Edward had to learn from somewhere… maybe he got his kissing approach from being around Alice and Jasper!! Huh? What do you think?

This is important. EARLY CHAPTER for anyone who can spot my allusions to special characters in this chapter. What I mean is… particular lines used in this chapter have special connections to other well known characters ( not related to twilight). If you can spot it well, I will send you an early chapter. There are 2 allusions used in this chapter.

REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. heartbreaking Alice pout


	7. Scared The Hell out of Them

Chapter 7

Scared the Hell Out of Them

We left on Thursday for Jackson. Alice was bubbling over with excitement.

"Just like I knew you were going to be a part of my future, I know they are a part of _our _future" she was saying. It seemed as though I was going to have to try her method of feeding. I needed her, to be near her, and this was where she wanted to be. I could give their lifestyle a try. I still thought it was against our nature but, if they survived, and if it allowed me to be with Alice, I would give it a try. Alice's upbeat, cheery attitude kept me happy. I found myself enjoying her company even more, if that was possible. We talked and chattered endlessly on the way to Jackson. I'd never seen her so free, like a weight was lifted off her. The train could only take us so far, for Jackson was only a small town, so we had to run part of the way.

"I can see them so much clearer now. Try not to look so scary Jasper," she joked with me.

Before we even met the town, we crossed the scent of vampires in the woods. It was just a matter of following their scent. I was a bit worried. What if these vampires were territorial?

"Only three of them are there today," she said as we raced up the hill, the scent was stronger in the air, we were close now. It was still dark, before dawn.

"Alice, let me go first, if they get aggressive I will know and I can come back and we will decide how to proceed," she laughed at me.

"They're not like that Jasper, they will not fight us, I'm sure of it," she tapped her finger to her temple and continued in a patronizing voice, "It's like I've known them for years." I was still unsure but I trusted her, besides, I knew I could handle any fight, if it came to that. Three, it would be easy.

The grand house came into view, the wind had changed, blowing our scent toward them and so they were expecting us. The glass that Alice had seen was all shut up now, the house looked utterly secure. Alice had insisted that she wanted to wear the black Chanel dress and she made me wear the tux. The tux! I had a feeling she'd planned that all along. I felt ridiculous.

As we stepped off the mushy ground and onto the cobblestone, Alice pulled out her Chanel heels and slipped them on her feet. She had some sort of reverence for those shoes; she didn't want them to touch the mud. The man, Carlisle, stood on the lower porch with two females behind him. One had caramel coloured hair and the other was blonde. She was strikingly beautiful but her face was fierce. Carlisle seemed curious about us or maybe it was the attire.

I held Alice's hand firmly, ushering her behind me. She was smiling brightly. The three vampires ahead of us were fearful but also interested. They noticed my battle scars then, and fear exploded out of all of them. When we reached the porch steps, Alice shouted out, "Hello Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, it's so good to finally meet you. When will Edward and Emmett be back? I can't wait to meet them." They all looked staggered. Alice read their faces and continued, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I always forget, I am Alice and this is Jasper. We are coming from Philadelphia. We've been looking for you."

Carlisle composed himself but still had that element of fear in him, his eyes flickered back to me intermittently, "Miss Alice, you look beautiful, it is nice to meet you both. I don't understand what you mean though. You've been looking for us? Forgive me, but how do you know our names?"

"Oh Carlisle, we have a lot of explaining to do, may we come inside, I swear we mean no harm. I know Jasper looks scary but really, he is very nice" Carlisle weighed that for a moment then stepped aside, "Yes, please do come in."

We stepped right into the living room where Alice proceeded to the white couch and sat there. I followed her. She was so clam, so serene. She closed her eyes. The three vampires sat across from us. The floors were rich rose carpet, there was a fireplace to the right of us and the three vampires shifted uncomfortably, for indeed, they were uncomfortable.

"Ahh yes, I can see so clearly now," she turned to me, "Can you feel it Jasper? It feels like home," she whispered. I had no idea what she was talking about. She turned to them then, "So, we have come to join your family," She announced confidently.

Carlisle was doubtful, the females were shocked, their eyebrows reaching for the sky. I made an attempt to calm them. "Miss Alice, Mr. Jasper, we live differently to you, we do not hunt humans but we do live around them, we survive only on the blood of animals."

Alice smiled brightly. "We know; that is why we came to find you. I have been following you lifestyle for around two years now but, recently… I slipped, which is why my eyes are not the same colour as yours. Jasper, here, is willing to try, aren't you Jasper?" She looked at me. It was my turn to say something.

"I know you are all confused, I was just as bewildered when she found me. Alice has the ability to see the future. She has been getting visions of your family for quite a while. This is how we were able to find you." I explained.

Carlisle looked at Alice, "You have seen how we do things?" Alice smiled. "Your family has been my only company for most of my life... as far as I know. I learned everything from you. If not for my visions, I don't know what I would have done," her face was serious now.

"So you mean to say that you both _want_ to give up the normal vampire lifestyle, for one of sacrifice?" Carlisle asked. Alice nodded vigorously. I nodded once. I could feel the skepticism in the blonde girl, the admiration in the other woman and in Carlisle, happiness. He looked around quickly to his companions; he locked eyes with the blonde and then turned back to us.

"We are happy that others want to adopt our lifestyle. Believe me it is very rewarding. I feel…honoured that you want to join us. Please understand my concern though, we take our commitment very seriously, we cannot risk exposure. If you want to join us you must be serious about this," he was grave.

"Carlisle, we are very serious, I swear to you. I have seen us with you in the future. I know it is meant to be."

I could feel that he wanted to give us a chance but he also needed to protect his coven. Those emotion warred inside him. Carlisle considered for a long moment then put aside his fears and said, "Welcome to the family, I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife Esme and our daughter, for all intents and purposes, Rosalie. Alice danced forward to embrace Carlisle and said, "Oh thank you, thank you." I shook hands with the leader and kissed the hands of the ladies. Alice was jumping up and down as she hugged Esme and Rosalie.

Rosalie was stunning. She felt a little annoyed at Alice's energy but otherwise seemed not to mind our intrusion. Esme liked us very much; her feelings were full of care.

"Edward and Emmett are…" Carlisle started to explain but Alice cut him off, "Are out hunting yes, they will be back in an hour," she informed them. Carlisle was very curious about Alice's visions and proceeded to ask her a few questions.

"Oh Carlisle, we have so much time to talk, what I want to know is which room can Jasper and I move into?" I was surprised. I guessed her confidence came from the fact that she could already see the answers. "Well let us give you a tour of the house first," suggested Esme.

The house was really big and spacious. I could feel the homeliness now. Alice stopped in front of a thick oak door and asked, "Whose room is this?"

"Edward's" Esme answered serenely.

"It faces the East, I would love to see the view, may I go in?

"Of course, Edward won't mind at all."

Alice swung the door open and danced blithely inside. The walls were pale blue and there was a huge closet in the far corner. Alice went straight to the window. She opened it wide and stuck her head outside. I could feel her wonder and peacefulness as she watched the sun rise. As the day broke, needles of tepid sunlight struck her face and she seemed to exist in her own world. She turned back to Esme, Rosalie and I and said very matter-of-factly, "This room has the best view."

She smiled angelically and asked,"Do you think Edward will mind if I stole his room?" she put her index finger to her temple and closed her eyes. Rosalie's eyebrows shot up and she walked away muttering, "No, no Edward won't mind at all. He will just throw a temper tantrum like the baby he is." Esme looked apologetic.

I thought it was necessary to trim her hopes then before she got disappointed or kicked out."Umm Alice, I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, they were all nice enough to let us stay, lets not strain their hospitality," I tried to reason with her.

"Oh, Edward will be upset for a little while but he likes me so he'll get over it," she answered assuredly

"Alice…," I said shaking my head.

"Relax Jasper, Edward and I are going to be great friends. Being here makes seeing that so much clearer. Esme, I promise if Edward objects vehemently, we will take up residence in the garage. However, right now, I see Edward enjoying life immensely down there." Esme looked unconvinced but seemed to decide that Edward could hold his own.

I sighed. Alice was an unstoppable force of nature. She would get her way no matter what. Wasting no time, she flew around the- our- room packing all Edward's things in boxes and bags and delivered them to the garage. It took her no less than ten minutes. I just sat on the bed watching in awe. When she was done, she pulled me down the stairs and called the family together.

"Carlisle, if you don't mind, Jasper and I would like to hear all about you and your family."

"Well, Alice, Jasper, we have much to tell but how about we save the history for when the boys get back, which will be in…" Alice focused on the clock then replied, "Two minutes, thirty two seconds," then she smiled brilliantly.

"Well, then, lets go wait out in the front porch," suggested Esme. I noticed that the glass had returned, it seemed as though the house had tight security. It was impressive. I was a bit apprehensive about meeting the men of the coven, things could turn hostile due to an overdose of testosterone- or whatever it was that made us territorial. It was not long before two vampires came charging toward the house; they were angry, hostile and definitely braced for a fight. One held a piece of fuchsia pink cloth in his hand.


	8. History Class

Author's Note: Oh everyone thankyou so so much for all your wonderful reviews. I'm having so much fun writing and hearing your comments. i'm glad you are enjoying this. PLease please keep reviewing ...it makes me happy.

THere is another allusion to Pirates of the caribbean: Curse of the black pearl in this chapter ...see if you can find it. Enjoy!!

Chapter 8

History Class

"Edward, Emmett, everything is okay," Carlisle shouted out to them. I focused some calm energy on the pair, my intent being to debilitate them, my stance was still defensive. Immediately, they slowed to a walk and both their countenances showed confusion.

Vicious snarling and hissing erupted as soon as they both spotted my scars. I worked to calm them. "These are friends, Emmett," Carlisle informed the big, brawny one. He had biceps to punch through diamond. He hulked over the other one, Edward. Edward stood in front of me, his aura was highly suspicious. He probably thought we were here to ambush his coven.

"What are your true intents? You hide them well," his eyes narrowed and watched me doubtfully. What did he mean 'you hide them well'? We hid nothing from them. He had not even been there when we explained ourselves! The other vampires around us were very tense, all except Carlisle and Alice.

"Hi Edward," she peeked out from behind me and grinned at the lanky vampire in front of me. His eyebrows furrowed and he stared at her for a few seconds. He was incredulous now. His head turned toward Carlisle and he asked, "They're moving in?" I was thoroughly bewildered. No-one had said anything at all about us moving in. It made me distrustful of them all.

"Distrustful of us?" Edward scoffed. "You're the strangers here."

"Edward," Carlisle cautioned. I was stunned. What was he? A mind reader? Ha.

"Lets all go inside now," Carlisle was very calm, not my doing. Edward still wanted to be aggressive but I was subduing that emotion.

Edward waited until everyone had filed inside before he followed. I then noticed that Emmett, who I had not been paying much attention to, was conversing rapidly and very quietly with Rosalie. He grew more agitated as she spoke in his ear.

"Emmett, Edward," Carlisle began as we all sat in various positions around the room. "This is Alice and Jasper," No-one made any move and Alice kept grinning at the pair of brusque males. Unconsciously, I angled my body between Alice and the resentment.

"Let's give them a chance, Edward," Carlisle continued to return Edward's stare. Edward surrendered and leaned back. Carlisle turned to the blonde, "Rosalie, Emmett should hear the unbiased version, I think." She scowled.

"Alright, Alice, Jasper, this is Edward and Emmett, please excuse their manners. We were not expecting company. Do you mind explaining that?" He gestured to the pink fabric in Edward's hand. Before I could say anything, Alice piped up, "Oh, I guess I forgot that in the forest, we changed not too far away." Alice had run off to don her dress and left me to struggle with a tux. I sighed at the memory.

Edward was looking at me…curiously. "Are you a mind reader?" I asked. He didn't appear to want to answer me but then he replied, "Maybe." Well that got Alice going.

"No way, you can tell what I'm thinking now? Right now?" she looked at him speculatively. He looked wary. They had some sort of exchange,"Then why are your eyes red?" He asked smugly. His head turned to the leader, "Oh," he said "I see."

"Ohhh so that's why you were such know-it-all, you made conversations very hard to understand," Alice said to him. His forehead creased, "A psychic? You saw that before it happened?"

"I see lots of things before they happen," Alice said to him with a hint of condescension. They stared at each other for a long moment. It was making me uncomfortable. Whatever he saw in her head made him a lot more at ease. "I see," he said

"So now we can start the story telling," said Carlisle. He began, telling us about his early life, how he began his 'vegetarianism', how he created the others. It was all very interesting. I was quite enjoying the story. It seemed like fantasy, the life he described. If this life could afford them this level of peace and innate security, then I surely could give it a try. I figured, though, even if I found that I couldn't do it, Alice would still want to remain here. I would have to give this a good try.

When their story came to a close, the part I dreaded came. "So, now it is your turn," prompted the gentle leader.

Alice began animatedly, "Well, since Jasper's story started first, he can go then I will put my piece in. Okay? He has the most interesting story. I want to hear it again," she looked at me then. They all looked at me then. I sighed. I really hated remembering my past, worse, talking about it. There was no way I could get out of this though. They were all waiting expectantly.

I began just as I had when telling Alice the first time. I was hyper-aware of each of their reception of my origin. They were all a bit fearful at the very mention of the South. I did not blame them. Emmett was most enthralled by my 'career'. He was still a fairly young vampire. I could see that, he seemed to like aggression though he, himself, had a playful disposition.

As my story concluded with walking into the diner, Alice uncurled her legs and sat up straight, eager to tell her piece.

They were all filled with pity when Alice told her story of waking up and not remembering. Alice really was a great story teller. Her face portrayed her emotions to the detail. She used her small arms to make big gestures and she was on the verge of standing to illustrate her points. When she got to the parts about us, she glossed them over by saying, "Jasper and I are very close now," and she smiled at me, a smile that said so much more than 'close'. I preferred our details be left private anyway.

It occurred to me then; the mind reader. Damn, that could get annoying. Edward grinned at me. I found myself wondering about Alice's thoughts. I wanted to know so much more about her, to get to know her better.

The history class ended mid-afternoon. By then Edward was busy objecting to his eviction.

"Alice, come on be reasonable, I like my room, you couldn't possibly offer me anyplace that I would like better," he argued.

"I'm not asking you, Edward, I'm showing you," and she closed her eyes and he seemed to consider.

"Really? Well then, that's something," and with a quick nod and a grin, he acquiesced to her request. Like I said… unstoppable force of nature.

The coven- no, family; their attachment to each other was far too strong to be a mere coven-was already planning a hunting trip. They all seemed excited to be there when Alice and I had our 'initiation hunt'. Alice was excited too. I …I was nervous. The pressure was a bit uncomfortable and it would take some time for me to get adjusted to the idea of having so many active participants in my life.

"I remember my first time," Emmett began, putting his hand on my shoulder. He had a friendly aura now, I repressed my ingrained instincts. "That bear put up a good fight…" He looked at me. "Animals are much more fun than humans you know, humans are like…sitting ducks, animals, bears especially…fun." He grinned widely.

Author's note: So what do you think? I know it is short but i will update very soon.. promise. The more you review is the faster ill update! Love you all. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	9. Invention

Author's note: hi everyone. Thankyou so so so much for your amazing comments. You give me the inspiration to go on. Please keep giving me feedback on the songs that play in your head and the Disney characters you could associate Alice and jasper with…come on think!! Also, what could have inspired Alice's pixie haircut?

This chapter is short and so I will give you another one right after. Have fun.

Chapter 9

Invention

I couldn't say that hunting animals was difficult. Hardly anything could put up much of a fight with me. I did not enjoy it though; it was filling but not satisfying. What I did enjoy though was watching Alice hunt. I stayed near her, not too close to be in her way but just near enough to see. She was like a snake, a viper; the way she arched her back and fixated on her prey, just waiting to strike. That was Alice. It was an amazingly carnal experience. I could watch her for days.

The family was very interested in what I thought of the hunt. I tried to be honest but the mind reader –Edward- would see through me anyway. He smirked at me as I related the event.

That night, when usually I'd be hunting my way in a city or somewhere, the Cullens were staying in. Carlisle and Esme were on the back porch talking, I could sense their emotions even though I could not hear them speaking or moving. Both were serene. Carlisle had been very pleased all evening, he seemed to like us, Alice and I.

Emmett was sitting on the floor leaning back onto the white sofa. Separating him and Rosalie was a chess board. They were already in play. Alice sat on the sofa behind Emmett, alternately watching the game and closing her eyes. She was at peace. She really did enjoy this place, this company. I watched her face, her thin, curved eyebrows, her sharp little features. That was when I noticed the exchange between Alice and Rosalie. Alice was swiftly mouthing Emmett's next moves to Rosalie. Rosalie was smiling deviously. Emmett was…confused.

" Wow babe, I thought you didn't like chess,"

"I don't," she replied unassumingly.

" For someone who doesn't like it, you sure can play. When did you get so good? Last time, you ate your own pawn."

Emmett's king was so very near to being cornered.

"It's a mind thing, Emmett, I just set my mind to it," she beamed conspiratorially at Alice. Alice suppressed her laughter.

"Well, it's a good thing we're not playing strip chess today else I'd be having no fun at all," he muttered and Alice laughed her quiet chime-like laugh. Emmett looked around at her then, and she sobered, returning his stare innocently. Emmett felt suspicious for a millisecond then decided against it. He was won over by her feigned virtuousness. Damn, she was sneaky.

I was standing near the stained glass window. Outside, the bright moon was high in the sky. The trees swayed in the fierce wind. As I pondered Alice's duplicity, the sounds of a piano drifted in from the other room.

Edward was playing. I peeked in; the vampire was seated at a very impressive rich brown piano. A slow melancholy tune flowed out. He struck me as a misanthrope; brooding. His aura felt empty –though that was probably due to unconscious comparison to my own. He was a loner. He was bitter.

His head snapped up then, "Is that what you think I am, bitter?" he asked.

"I don't know, are you?"

"No," he answered with finality. I didn't pretend to understand his life; his history was left vague in our class. What had made him so cold? The music stopped abruptly and Edward stalked out the door into the night.

" Hey Jasper, you want to play some chess? " asked Emmett from the other room. "Sure," I replied, thankful to be around others whose emotions I could comprehend. Emmett was mystified by Rosalie's genius victory against him but he was comfortable at this point, friendly.

As we played I noticed Alice and Rosalie chatting animatedly over at the window. Rosalie was telling her about her new Chrysler Highlander convertible. Rosalie was very excited about it.

"Checkmate," I muttered. Emmett was frustrated. He was a very competitive person and was frustrated at his second loss for the day. I had an idea then.

"You have any more chess sets?" I asked. He looked at me, puzzled.

" Yea, a few actually, glass, wooden, ivory…gifts from Carlisle," he sighed.

"Well lets play a little differently,' I suggested and I could tell that he was interested in my idea by the spike in his excitement.

The four chess boards lay in a square. Each of us had doubled the amount of pieces usually used to play. He rubbed his hands together impatiently as I made up the rules.

" White plays first, pawns cannot double jump but knights can. There can be no castling, unless it is straight across to the other board…."

"And both kings must be in check within ten squares of each other," he added. And so we began to play. Alice and Rosalie came over to watch us but Alice did not attempt to help me, though she was very interested in the game. This was a chance for me to impress her a little bit.

After the first hour, We had gathered quite a crowd; Carlisle and Esme sat on the loveseat across from us and were watching intently. Even Edward was standing in the corner watching. I resisted the urge to soak my opponent in fear or paint him in apprehension to gain the upper hand. The game was very close, he had nine of my pieces and I had six of his…but that included one of his queens.

Our match was cut short when Esme announced that the 'teenagers' had to go to school, to keep up appearances and all that. Carlisle was going to work and it would just be Alice, Esme and I at home until the rest returned.

"We'll finish this later, and don't move any pieces while we are gone," Emmett warned.

"Alice, later today, you should play Edward, that would be a most interesting pairing," said Carlisle. He explained further when he saw Alice's confusion, "A mind reader and a psychic, I wonder who will win." Even Edward was interested, "Yes we'll do that later," and he smiled at Alice.

Author's note: see…I did not love this chapter but I really like the next one. Don't forget to rate it out of ten. Please Review. The button is right there!!!


	10. Construction

Author's note: Okay so here is the next chapter. Mostly I'm trying to show development in the characters now; turning their personalities in to what they should be. Tell me if I'm doing a good job of that. If the design of the house is confusing you…well me too. Just humor it ok?

Enjoy!!

Chapter 10

Construction

This was the nearest time to being alone together that Alice and I had had since we met the Cullens. Esme, after showing us her blueprints and some of her favourite projects- she restored buildings and was also a talented decorator- left us alone.

"What did you do to make Edward give us this room?" I asked.

She thrilled a laugh, "It was just luck really, after I threw all his things out, Esme decided to extend the lower floor to make him a new room on the Western side with more shelving for his record collection. She obviously tried very hard not to think of it around him. All I had to do was show him his new room in my head. He'll pretend to be surprised." Her mood was so light so joyful. I drew nearer to her.

We were on the upstairs balcony which overlooked the forest. It was a beautiful sight- or rather it should have been a beautiful sight- all I could see was Alice. Her hair was rolled up in an elegant bun and her cream sweater clung softly to her body. She wore a pink ruffled skirt and her fingers played absently with the soft fabric.

I took her hand, she looked at me and smiled. I held her close to me just relishing her scent, her touch, her addictive aura…her presence. As I thought of how my life had changed since I met her, I chucked to myself, there was _nothing_ to go back to, no life to revert to should this one fail…she was everything- no the only thing- I wanted, the only thing I needed.

As if to reciprocate the sentiment, she whispered, "I love you." I pulled her face up to meet mine and pressed my lips softly against hers. She was hesitant at first but then she responded fiercely, throwing me against the railing which gave way and we were falling. She was still clutching the front of my shirt when my back hit the ground with a muffled thud. The wet mud had muted the sound. We could have righted ourselves mid-air but I kind of liked her aggression.

"Alice?" called Esme, coming outside to check what had made the noise. She laughed when she saw us. Ohhh, that's so absolutely adorable," she cooed. "I just was just coming to ask you if you wanted to help me with a new project." She smiled, two dimples appearing on her cheeks, "I'm going to extend the Western side today, make a new bedroom for Edward. I was very careful, he has no idea."

Alice hid her face and looked at me guiltily, I patted her head. Esme was oblivious to Alice's display of remorse and continued, "So I was going into town to get some materials, I thought I could get you two some things to personalize your room. What colour paint?"

Alice answered quickly, " Bright pink!" she looked at me then, "Well, it is _our _room, what do you think?" I really didn't care what colour the room was as long as Alice was in it.

"That's fine," I answered placidly. She pursed her lips and reiterated, "Okay, pale pink, shell pink," she told Esme.

"Anything else you need for your room?" she asked as I lifted Alice off the ground. "No, that's all. Thank you Esme, for everything." Alice replied. Anyone could hear her earnestness.

"It's quite alright my dears. So will you help me with Edward's room?"

"Of course!" replied Alice, excitedly. I nodded as well.

"Okay, let me show you where to start…" but Alice cut her off, "Prepare the floor for covering, break the wall and get all the debris out," she announced with a tap of her temple.

"Amazing," Esme replied, "That saves us some time, you can get started, then."

Esme left and Alice led me around the house and clarified what we were to do. Although I knew it would be incredibly satisfying to watch Alice punch through the wall, I did the gentlemanly thing. While she inspected the floor for anything that could make carpeting difficult, I took the liberty of pulverizing the brick wall. We were an efficient team; before I was done perfecting the edges of the hole, Alice was cleaning up the mass of gravel.

When were done, I took Alice's hand and kissed it. She looked at me placidly but her insides were…hot. I chuckled to myself. Her eyes strayed from my face to my chest…and the rest of me, and then we locked eyes suddenly as she escaped from her reverie. This time she was not as embarrassed, just mildly self-conscious. I pulled her in for a tight hug. She shouldn't be embarrassed; I was the one fighting to repress my sinful inclinations.

"I want to try something," she said suddenly pulling away and folding herself sinuously onto the floor, prompting me to do the same.

"What do you want to do, love?"

She smiled and I heated up. "I want to try to resist you," she answered.

My mouth twitched, I did not like that idea to be honest, but I figured she meant 'resist my power' and not resist _me._

"Well, I think its unresistable but if you want to try anyway. What do I do?"

"Make me sad but I'm going to try to be happy," she instructed confidently.

I started slowly, just tainting the edges of her aura. As I moved the sorrow toward her, her face was torn between intense concentration and distress. Her mouth displayed a mangled grin. Her eyes were closed and her eyebrows knitted together. I couldn't stand it; seeing her unhappy. I gave her back her excitement and she snapped her eyes open and beamed at me.

"I did it!" she exclaimed. I just nodded and smiled patronizingly.

"Oh," and her face fell as understanding hit her, " I _will _win," she warned me before climbing into my lap and nestling her face between my neck and shoulder.

We remained like that until Esme returned. "I had the truck drop everything off at the end of the driveway," she said.

With the three of us working at top speed; Alice cutting the carpet roll, Esme mixing the mortar and me laying the bricks from the ground up to meet the upstairs floor, we would be done before the rest of the family returned home.

As we worked the girls chatted, mostly I listened.

"So tell me about you two," Esme suggested, "I mean we are family now, I need to know you better."

Alice laughed out loud, "Oh Esme, and then you're going to gush over our stories tonight with Carlisle."

"Well then, I can't help it if I like love stories, and true ones are even better. Rosalie and Emmett have one of the most touching histories, don't you agree?"

"Yes, yes" replied Alice

"You should hear Emmett tell the story, it makes me want to cry. Believe it or not, he is such a softie," she laughed again. I could just imagine the burly one's reaction if he was here to listen to this.

"And what about Edward?" asked Alice.

"Ah, Edward, he worries me so," she sighed, "Of all my children, he is the only one who has not found something that makes this existence worthwhile. I feel so helpless, I can't fix his solitude. He knows this and he tries to hide it, always trying to make _me _happy," she shook her head, "But I still hear him playing the finale of Don Giovanni." Esme cared deeply about Edward, she really did see him as a son.

Alice was sympathetic, she pitied Edward. I was finally beginning to understand the strangest member of this family, though I did not understand what Esme meant by the last part, I doubted Alice did either but she did not ask.

After applying dry wall to the inside and assembling many shelves onto the walls and rolling out the perfectly cut, burgundy carpet, we painted the walls pale blue. I brought the furniture in, but left it to the girls to arrange, they seemed to have a plan for it. Alice and Esme shifted the desk, couch and table to various positions before they agreed while I sealed the gaping hole in the wall with a heavy mahogany door. We had just enough time to paint our room before the rest of the family arrived home.

Author's note: Well, what do you think. Go research the finale of Don Giovanni. I chose that with special significance

(Finale: _Già la mensa è preparata_). Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart's _Don Giovanni_ (1787) has been called "the perfect opera" for its seamless blend of comedy and tragedy, its musical excellence, and its riveting plot. The opera is a triumph of staging, including in its two acts roaring thunder, a statue come to life, and the dramatic descent into the depths of hell of the depraved main character, Don Giovanni. This synopsis is from the renowned La Scala opera house in Milan, Italy.

**Microsoft ® Encarta ® 2007. © 1993-2006 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved.**

Really, research scene 5 of don Giovanni and you will see what I mean about significance. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will update soon ie within 3 days. Promise. Again thanyou for your comments. I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far. I know that there is no plot yet..but it is coming. Please keep commenting. I want 100 reviews before I post chapter 11! Please review the button is right there. Just click it and write your thoughts, even anonymous ones.

I love you all sooo much.

Taz

Here's a sneak peek at the next chapter:

"My back was to the door so when it opened and a breeze wafted in, I froze. What was a human doing here? I spun around to face the door, as did everyone else, and….."


	11. Chess and Training

Author's note: Thank you thankyou everyone for you amazing comments. you make me so happy. i have 99 now so thats close enough. This chapter is some fluff i guess. it serves to develop the characters' relationships. I hope you like it. plz dont get bored. i have aplan for it i really do but im just soooo swamped with schoolwork and sportsday preparations ( im a prefect at school) that i have no time to write more. i wrote chap 12 long before but im stuck on 13. enjoy.

oooh could sum1 explain the difference between "hits" and "visits" please thankyou

on with the story

Chapter 11

Chess and Training

Emmett was busy setting up the quad-board and briefing Alice on the custom rules- he was convinced that Edward would be beaten- when Carlisle walked through the door. "No don't use the four boards; this one should be done traditionally. Besides, Alice will be at too much of a disadvantage when I bring in the complication." He instructed.

Edward had just kissed Esme on the cheek and turned to smile at Alice. He was comfortable. Either he didn't think Alice could beat him or he didn't care. He looked at me said, "It's just a game Jasper."

Carlisle disagreed, "No,no, this is more than a game, this is a training session."

"But we all already know how to play chess," Emmett reminded him.

"Ah, but we aren't learning chess, we are learning vegetarianism," he replied, taking in our confused expressions. "The rules are simple, Alice and Edward will play chess and everyone else will watch. Easy?" And he smirked. "Now for the complication, this is good practice for all of us… Emmett, there is a box in my car trunk, bring it."

I was very interested. How does one train to be a vegetarian? Just watch them play chess? Alice and Edward sat on the floor with the board between them and everyone else sitting on the sofas and chairs. My back was to the door so when it opened and a breeze wafted in, I froze. What was a human doing here? I spun around to face the door, as did everyone else, and in came Emmett carrying a box. There was no doubt about it, the box smelled human.

Carlisle took it and dumped the contents onto the floor. It was just a pile of clothes. "This is the complication," I understood his strategy now. It had been around two weeks since I'd last had a satisfying meal and the heap of fabric made it difficult to concentrate. It was not very bad though, I'd had a deer two days ago and besides, it was just cloth. There was no warm-blooded body radiating heat, no thump-thump of a wet heart and definitely no traces of adrenaline.

Everyone was settled now, determined to pay perfect attention to the game. Alice played first and Edward moved without hesitation. They went on like that for a couple minutes while I tried to work out what was happening in their heads.

Alice would predict Edward's next move and decide her own but Edward would hear Alice's next move as well. This game was moving fast and everyone was intrigued. Alice had four of Edward's pieces and he had six of hers. The fact that they both were able to tell the next move and its effect, made the game fair. It was all up to tactics and Edward obviously had better tactics.

There came a point sometime later when nobody moved. It was Edward's turn but he did nothing but stare intensely at Alice's face which was creased in severe concentration. Ever so often, their moods swung from hopeful to disappointed to frustrated to triumphant and then back again. This went on for a long while. That penetrating gaze Edward focused on Alice made me uncomfortable. It was like he was searching for her weakness…which indeed he was, just regarding chess. I fought to control my thoughts but it was hard. I kept seeing Edward attacking her in my head and I was sure he could see it too or maybe he was not paying attention to me. Rosalie was getting bored.

"Edward, stop staring and play!" she hissed. Then Edward laughed and Alice's face fell. She opened her eyes and flipped over her king. The board still stood in pause and everyone was confused. I was preoccupied with the way Alice looked when she was sad. Her mouth pinched up at one side and her eyes were dull. It tore my insides out just watching her face. Her aura was another thing entirely; she was hurt, not deeply, just a fleeting disappointment. She had wanted to beat him.

"Why'd you give up, Alice?" Emmett demanded.

"We were playing, just, in theory," Edward explained, it got to a point where one move would turn the game in her favour or mine…and it was my turn. At first I decided to use the knight," he spoke swiftly, as he arranged the board to show us what had occurred in their minds, "but then she saw that due to that move, all the odds would turn in her favour, so I used the queen instead…and here we are." He smiled apologetically at Alice.

Alice was telling him something in her head to which he replied, "Thank you, but I've had a lot of practice. I'm just glad I have a partner now, no-one ever wants to play with me," and he made a sad face. A pause. "Just strategy," he answered the unspoken question.

Emmett huffed. "That's going to get really annoying. Can't you two just speak aloud for our benefit?"

I had moved to sit behind Alice on the floor and now I wrapped my arms around her in response to her disappointment. She kissed my hand and leaned into me.

"You okay?" I asked

"I'll get him next time…maybe you could teach me some of your moves," she whispered in my ear. Oh the innocence again.

We were all still aware of the mildly appetizing scent in the room but it was easy to think over it. As if to confirm my thought, Carlisle said, "So, see how after a while, you become desensitized to the scent? It takes a while and a lot of concentration but, one day, you all will be able to do anything around humans,"

I tried to imagine that, being around human blood and _not _giving in. It was unfathomable.

"I think Alice and Jasper will be able to go to school with the rest of you in about a month. Meanwhile, we will have these sessions everyday," He finished.

"Edward!" shouted Alice, happy again, "We have surprise for you," she jumped up and grabbed his hand as Esme nodded at her. I was still on the floor as she dragged him off toward the new door.

"Why, what is this?" he asked in mock surprise.

I could hear Alice prattling all about what we had done today as she showed him the features of the room. I could tell that she liked Edward very much and coupled with what we had learnt of his character today, she seemed to take a special interest in him. She was so kind. Would I ever be able to deserve her?

Author's note: so i hope you werent too disappointed. i swear it will get better as the storry progressess. plz give me ideas as to where i could go with this ...my plan is to tell the story of when maria came to visit ...how do you think that went down????

love

taz


	12. Jealousy

Author's note: Thanks everyone for your comments...im so happy u all like it..

ok so this chapter is NOT chapter 12. Let me tell you how this chapter happened.

I was sleepy but I felt inspired so I was sitting in my bed writing…and I was writing fast too! So I finished a whole chapter in like an hour or so. I was very proud then... as I was falling asleep…I had a drastic change of heart. I thought…This is not right ..this is sooo out of character, for Edward and jasper. Edward would never talk about this stuff and jasper..Jasper is a guy in tune with your deepest sincerest feelings that you cant hide at all….he wouldn't misunderstand.

Any hoo, I just thought you might want to know what was going on in my head. If you don't like it well don't worry, I changed the direction completely. Will post the real chapter 12 soon that is before nxt Monday…maybe Sunday night.

Enjoy! Or not…

Jealousy

That week went on in the same pattern. Alice, Esme and I would stay home during the day doing various things around the house. Alice and I were growing closer and closer. I was so in tune with her now I could almost tell what she was thinking just by the tone of her emotions.

Sometimes, when I wasn't expecting it, she would just spring onto me and assault me with kisses. I enjoyed that. I couldn't fight my attachment to her at all- not that I wanted to. It was like I could only be happy when she was happy and I would do anything to keep her happy. This wasn't exactly a hard thing to do because she was just naturally blissful, and that attracted me like a moth to a flame.

Almost everyday, sometimes more than once, Alice would ask me to let her practice her resistance. I tried to explain that it wasn't something that could be resisted. I was like me trying to hide my future from her but she insisted and I, I couldn't deny her. She made me do different emotions; anger, embarrassment, shyness, annoyance. She couldn't resist any but she refused to give up.

On evenings, Carlisle would bring home another pile of clothes and he'd make us stay near it and play chess or scrabble. Alice wanted to play Edward in chess, determined to beat him. She was actually getting better. Her strategy had improved somewhat. She practiced with me during the day. She'd always win but she learnt different attacks. Every evening, Edward would beat her again. He must have seen her frustration at herself and so he offered to teach her to play the piano.

She was so excited; he could hardly get her to sit still. I watched as he showed her the keys, placing her fingers on the right notes, feeding her encouraging words when she made mistakes. Everyday the fondness he felt toward her grew. Before he walked through the door, he'd be filled with anticipation and as soon as he caught sight of her, he'd relax, like suddenly he was comfortable. It grew and grew until there was something like trust that existed between them. They had some sort of kinship that I did not understand. But it was not just him. Alice loved talking to him. She found his sarcastic nature endearing.

His left arm was around her now, guiding her hand across the keys. He laughed out loud at her frustrated expression. She was having trouble.

"Jasper," called Rosalie from behind me. Edward looked at her with a tired expression.

"Yes, Rosalie," I answered

"Come with me," I followed her out the door and across the cobblestone and a little bit further. Then she stopped and turned to me.

"I hate it when Edward knows what I'm thinking," she explained.

"Shouldn't you be used to that by now?"

"I am but certain things, I like to keep private," she eyed my confused face and continued, " I don't know what you think about us, Jasper, I hope you are comfortable here but I cant help but notice some things." She stopped and thought for a minute, she was trying to figure out how to explain what she wanted to say.

"Edward is a sour puss. He hates being around people and I think it's because he feels odd…with the whole mind reading thing. I will admit…sometimes, it really irks me but that doesn't mean that I don't want him around. I think also that he doesn't want us to feel…intruded upon and so that's why he leaves ever so often."

I was struggling to understand where this conversation was going. Her aura suddenly turned warm.

"Ever since you and Alice came, he's been happier than I've seen him in years. I think now we have a good chance to hold onto him. I like having him here."

I was just beginning to understand Rosalie. I had only ever seen she and Edward exchange a few snappy words but I hadn't realized how much she cared for him. This revelation though, was overshadowed by something that began to corrode my insides. Was Edward falling in love with Alice? The thought made a rush of anger surge through me. Rosalie must have felt my tension and quickly sought to reassure me, "Jasper, I know Edward, he would never, ever, seek to steal Alice from you. Please believe me. I just thought you should know that we all like having you here." She smiled at me. She was telling the truth.

"I'm not worried about Edward, Rosalie, but thank you." I was lying. I was worried about it. More precisely I was worried that Alice would fall in love with him. The thought almost brought me to my knees. When had I become so weak? I thought back to the emotions running through Edward and Alice. I tried to understand what position he was in.

"Don't think about this when you are around him," she commanded coldly, "I don't want him to misguidedly think that I'm going mushy." I nodded and forced a smile.

I tried to do as Rosalie said but as I walked back into the house and saw the two of them playing a duet, I figured it out. Rosalie was right; Edward did feel odd when he was around the Cullens. None of them had any 'extra abilities' and he did not like denying them privacy. He finally felt comfortable with someone, someone who could share in his omniscience. Why did that someone have to be Alice? Was I going to lose her like this? Lose her to someone that could understand, someone who could see exactly what she could see? But I could understand. I couldn't see what she could see but I could understand.

Edward's head snapped up, the music stopped abruptly. He looked at me worriedly.

"Edward, come on," whined Alice.

"I need to talk to Jasper for a minute, you stay here and practice your scales," He said as he walked over to meet me. He was very concerned…about me?

"Jasper, lets go upstairs," my insides wrung with animosity as I followed him up the stairs. Though I wanted so badly to hate him, I could not. It was a product of being able to see through any and every façade to the undeniable true emotions that a person felt. I could not blame him for feeling acceptance… it was what we were all looking for. But I had found her first. He had no right to take away my other half, even if he could understand her in ways I could not.

"Ah, Jasper," he began as we reached the upstairs balcony. I felt a bit comforted at the sight of the broken railing.

" Jasper, please do not see me as an adversary. I do not love Alice the way you do. You are not going to lose her. I swear to you Jasper, I've lived with two pairs of perfectly matched lovers for many years and I know love when I see it. You and Alice…that's it.

I couldn't believe it. I knew for a fact that he was sincere. I could feel him willing me to understand. But what about her? Did she still want me like she said she did?

" You really do not have to worry about whether or not she loves you," he said, more relaxed now, " You are in her every thought"

Well that made me relax. I was still uneasy about their kinship though, I did not understand it.

"It amazing, the deductions you can make out of emotions. Your earlier thoughts, about feeling comfortable, spot –on. But I wouldn't call it omniscience. Alice is nearer to that than I am," he said.

As he spoke of Alice, a warmth filled him, a warmth that I recognized.

"You love her," I stated. There was no doubt about what was inside him.

"Yes, but not like you do," he answered simply.

"You would die for her," again, it was a statement.

"I would die for either of my sisters. I love them immensely. They both have a purpose or at least a reason to live,"

Bitterness seeped into him now. " Rosalie has Emmett and Alice has you, Esme and Carlisle have each other… you all have reasons to be here…I love them all and they all deserve the good in their…non-life"

And now I understood completely. He did not hate us for having love. He loved his family enough to want hem to be happy…he just didn't like to stick around to watch. He put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Brother, you love her and she loves you. Now, what are you going to do?"

Were all my fears groundless then? If I love her and she loves me…then what was the problem?

"That's what everyone here wants to know," his tone was amused, "It's the question that's been burning every member of this family since you arrived. Everyone sees your chemistry, your connection…why haven't you asked her to marry you?"

Well that threw me. Damn my lack of humanity. I should have thought of that. I was just so unfamiliar with the whole love business. Marriage…vampires usually just pair up, marriage was a human thing. The Cullens lived more humanly than vampiricly, when it came right down to it. The pairs here were all married, they belonged to each other. I wanted Alice. I wanted her to be mine.

"That's what marriage means," he said nonchalantly, "But wait, I think I've figured out something about her visions. She can only see the future after you have made the decision. So do not decide now, else she will see.

Author's note: see what I mean totally out of character right???? I like the beginning only but hate the rest. Anyway I'm my worst critic so tell me what you think.

Love

taz


	13. Attack of the Females

Author's note: so that was 'Fake" chapter 12 (as one of my reviewers put it). I am amazed that so many of you thought is was good. Thanks. I still disagree but...hey i appreciate how much you like my work. thank you thankyou thank you so much. i think i got more reviews on that chapter than any . wow

So ..i cant believe i'm updating already.. but you give me no choice after all those wonderful comments. the reason i;m so reluctant to update now is because this is the latest one i've written and once i let this out ... i will be in a rush to write more. u understand? i like to be ahead of my releases to i can alter it based in your expectations and because i like to take my time and think it through.

Any way. this chapter is one of my favourites. it is so funny...well at least i think so. remember i decided to forget the whole jealousy deal. SO JAPER IS NOT JEALOUS NOW...forget what you have read in the previous chapter. For better effect go back to the chapter called " chess and training" read it over then skip to this one. Hope you like this direction as much as you liked the last one. nervous sigh

Enjoy!!

Chapter 12

Attack of the Females

Recently, to atone for his chess superiority, Edward had taken to teaching Alice to play the piano and I loved to watch. She was so adorable when she was frustrated; she was having trouble stretching her fingers across the keys to play the chords. Her hands were so small. When I'd stifle a laugh at her annoyance she would turn to watch me leaning on the door frame, stick her tongue out and turn back to do her scales.

She had grown quite attached to Edward. They shared some sort of psychic kinship. I was beginning to understand him better as well. He felt odd. When his family would pair up, he somehow, disappeared. He did not hate us for having partners, he was happy for us; he just didn't want to stick around to watch. With Alice, he felt comfortable, at ease – maybe because she understood and shared his omniscience.

He treated her like the little sister he never had. He fed her encouraging words when she made mistakes on the piano, gave her bracelets and shiny things and patted her head patronizingly. He loved her. Who couldn't love Alice?

Rosalie had taken Alice shopping in town. They came back arms full of fancy-looking bags. They bought themselves hats and scarves, gloves and shoes, dresses upon dresses. Our room looked like a clothing store. But, they hadn't just shopped for themselves, oh no, they were far too considerate and generous to do that.

"Emmett," Rosalie said seriously, "If you think that you'll be getting any tonight or any other night for that matter, you will make sure I have my fun first," Rosalie threatened suggestively.

Alice was standing on a stool next to me, tying my tie. "Hold out your arms," she instructed as she pulled and twisted the fabric here and there. I sighed. Rosalie was trying to get Emmett to try on something she bought for him. Emmett walked into the room wearing a defeated expression and everyone burst in to laughter.

I was suddenly thankful for the layers that covered me, Emmett was not so lucky. His entire body was bare except for a minuscule triangle of navy blue cloth covering his essentials. He was mortified but endured it good-naturedly- or maybe it was because of Rosalie's threat.

"Aww Rose, this is humiliation to last a lifetime," he complained as he reached for a towel to censor his appearance.

Rosalie's face was arranged in mock horror. "What are you talking about? These are what the Olympic swimmers are wearing now, they are called speedos." She struggled to keep the grin off her face and I struggled not to pay any attention to her fiery emotions.

Alice was clutching my collar still fighting a fit a giggles. Edward was laughing uncontrollably on the couch, the newspaper that he was reading fell open onto the floor.

"Edward, don't you laugh, you are up next," warned Alice. That sobered him. He looked directly at her, eyes wide, obviously seeing what she and Rose had planned for him. He stood up swiftly and made for the door but Alice was one step ahead of him. She sprung from the stool and onto his back clinging onto him for dear life.

"Help me Rose!" she shouted. They had Edward pinned to the floor in a second. I was sure he had let them win; he was strong and could read their minds. He looked from Emmett to me pleadingly.

"Sorry man, but I can't side against Rose. You think I'd be wearing this plastic wrap if she didn't have the bargaining chips?" and he drew her body shape in the air. Edward looked at me.

Alice narrowed her eyes at me and I raised my arms in surrender. "Guess it's your turn to play dress up." Ha! He wouldn't be the only one not forced to be a doll.

"I'm quite fine shopping for myself you know," he said

"Oh come on Edward, be fun, please," Alice begged. She concentrated her most pleading face at him. She looked as though she was about to burst into tears. Her face rattled my insides even though I could feel the contradiction in her aura.

"Oh no Alice, that works only on Jasper," Edward laughed. Damn. He was lucky; he still had his free will. He looked at me and asked, "Do I really?" and he gestured to Alice sitting on his back and Rosalie lying across his legs.

"Rosalie, next time Emmett is planning a prank, I won't tell you. In fact, I will help him plan a really good one." He warned. Rosalie backed off at once. "You're so boring Edward," she muttered.

He made to raise himself off the ground and Alice resorted to a choke-hold. "Come on Edward, for me, please. Please, please, please…please Edward." She emphasized but she was already defeated. "Let me out of this Alice, and I will teach you to play Chopsticks." Alice huffed. "Fine," and she turned to Rosalie, "Nothing we do will work."

I sighed as Alice resumed her poking and prodding at me, "This shirt looks great on you Jasper," she said and she looked at my face. "Aren't you having fun?" she asked innocently. Having fun? Trying on clothes I would probably never wear? No. Having her button me up and stroke my collar? Okay fine, I was having fun.

"I'm just glad you didn't get me a speedo," I answered honestly.

Her expression changed. "Who said I didn't?"

What? She got me one of those too? Damn. Time to escape. Edward, who had the newspaper on his lap again, stifled a laugh.

Alice laughed out loud and secured her arms around my neck. She must have seen me diving through the window or canonballing off the balcony or something. "I'm just joking Jasper," but she was genuinely disappointed. I noticed her give Edward a meaningful glance and his mouth pulled up on one corner and he nodded imperceptibly.

Alice spinned me around and was satisfied. "There she said, you look gorgeous," and she kissed the tip of her index and middle fingers and softly pressed them to my lips. I held onto her little hand and stroked the lines on her palm. She watched me intently and then put her other hand on my cheek and whispered so softly, so seductively. "Are you sure you don't want a speedo?"

I laughed. "Very sure my love,"

She looked over to Edward and was intrigued by what he was reading. "Parker Brothers are going up," she said to him. I did not understand what she meant. I glanced into the paper and saw the stock value listing for various companies. The stock market was just rising after the Great Depression. Overnight, some company values would skyrocket, but there was no way to predict which ones. Well, no way until now.

"That's very convenient." Edward sounded distant, "I have some stock there already but I think I'll go buy some more." He was gone already. Maybe to buy stock or maybe to escape another attack.

author's note: please please review....the button is right there and it doesnt take long. plz plz plz...i need to hear what you think...

love, taz


	14. Home Alone

Author's note: Thank you all so much for your encouraging words. I knew you'd like that chapter. Its one of my faves. So I took about two hours to write this. I hope it is good.

Dear twilightfan,

Thank you so much for your very long comment. Of course you did not offend me. Not at all. In fact, I agree with you, I just don't know how to make it better. I welcome your input and I look forward to reading your fic. I looked for the eighth morning but couldn't find it. Is it here on fanfiction? Can you send me the link? Or the author or something. I will read it. I really am excited to hear what you have to say. I am flattered that you think so highly of my opinions. Why don't you have profile? You can add me on msn msngr tazia_. Thanks again.

Taz.

Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to the first reviewer of chapter 12 Phoenix8090. Thanks for reading and reviewing!!!

Enjoy

Chapter 13

Home Alone

Being new to this pure form of intimacy, I was often a bit lost as to what to do when Alice and I were together alone. Today, we had the entire house to ourselves; everyone was occupied at school or at work and Esme had a new restoration project just outside town.

Alice and I were sitting on the floor in front of the television. Lately she had taken a great interest in an animated series called Mickey Mouse. It featured a talking mouse called Mickey and his love interest Minnie. Alice loved it when I watched it with her – well I did not watch it so much as I watched her.

"Jasper…" and she looked at me with her head tilted to the side. She was excited.

"Hmm…"

"Do you think we could get a dog?"

"You want a dog?" I asked, trying to mask my incredulity.

"Yes, and we will name him Pluto. I want a big one like a Great Dane." But then she grew disappointed.

"Alice… I don't think we can," I tried to explain

" I can see that it won't happen no matter what I do but I just… don't know _why._"

I could see that this was something she really wanted. I suspected that she was trying to give herself human experiences since she could remember none. She didn't exactly miss being human but she was curious to know what it was like. That was completely understandable, of course. But a dog?

I hated to deny her anything at all because her disappointment or sadness cut me deep, I mean, if any of the others felt sadness, I would feel it too, but this was different. I couldn't bear to feel her sad, her disappointment _was _my own. I would do anything to keep her happy, and her happiness too was mine.

"Alice…a dog wouldn't - well, animals in general, wouldn't like being around us. They have an instinct that tells them that we are dangerous. They would never trust us." I tried to put it softly but failed miserably.

I felt her understanding and acceptance before her words came.

"Oh, well, if Pluto won't like us then," she sighed, "he would probably run away anyway," she conceded.

Her eyebrows held a small crease in between them and I smoothed it out with my index finger. She looked up at me and patronized me with a small smile. I looked into her eyes which were not red anymore, they were dark. We both had to go hunting soon. I willed some cheer into her and she looked at me disapprovingly.

"What?" I asked a bit too innocently.

" Really Jazz, do you call that subtle?"

I did not miss the 'Jazz'. She went all warm inside when she said it, as did I…on my own accord. I wrapped my arms around her small frame and nuzzled my face in her hair. She smelled so nice. I could hold her this close forever.

The feel of her body pressed against mine was so…right. I had no other way to explain it. Our auras resonated now, washing us both in comfort, security. She angled her head upward and pressed her lips against my neck. I released her a little bit so that I could see her face. Her expression was tender. How I wanted to touch her.

I raised my hand slowly and trailed my fingertips lightly along her cheek. She closed her eyes and her muscles relaxed. Her innate beauty shone through her like a phosphorescent glow. Her body was limp now as I stroked the smooth skin of her neck. Her face was so peaceful.

Before realizing it, I laid her back on the floor and closed the distance between our faces. Her lips were soft, exultant. She locked her hands behind my neck drawing me over her. Her little hands wound into my hair and I wanted more.

Slowly, ever aware of her emotional state, I slid my hands under her, pulled her toward me and rolled over. She was lying on me now. Her eyes were excited, a refection of her inside. But she was also a tiny bit cautious.

I did not plan on making her mine right there, right then. I just wanted her closer. Besides, I got the distinct feeling that she was…restraining herself. I kissed her neck, her throat and jaw and though her craving for me grew exponentially (like mine), so did the feeling of restraint.

She looked at me, her eyes sultry, and then leaned in to kiss me. This kiss was different, more chaste. She lay motionless on my chest and calmed her breathing. I sensed that she wanted to continue but…forced herself to stop. What a mystery.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked after a long period of silence.

"Oh! I found a book in Carlisle's library that you will like, I'll be right back," and she skipped off.

The television was still on and I wanted a little quiet. I reached for the remote and then I noticed a bag under the couch, it was black and crumpled. I pulled it out just as Alice came rushing back into the room.

"No, no, Jasper," she cried, but I had already pulled it out and the contents slipped out onto the floor. She stood there feeling regretful as I inspected the bright red article. I held it up in confusion, what was it?

"A speedo?" I asked

"Rosalie bought an extra one for Emmett," she muttered and snatched it out of my hands. She was incredibly annoyed at this point. I chucked and let it go. Something was bothering me though. This situation brought to the forefront of my mind a puzzle that I felt compelled to solve.

"Alice, why were you late?" I asked and it was clear that she did not understand what I meant. "Why did you not reach in time to stop me from finding the bag?"

"Because you weren't going to look under the couch before," she answered quickly. "Why did you look under the couch?"

"I was going for the remote,"

"See, you only just decided to do something with the television and so I only just got the vision. By that time you already invaded Emmett's privacy," she chastised.

That was something to think about. She could only see what was already decided.

Author's note: I'm sorry if I disappointed anybody who expected a little more action. Patience. Thankyou all for reading. Please bear with me, I know the story has slowed considerably but im working up to something. Please keep reading and giving me your thoughts. Where do you think I should take this story. Does anyone have a good conflict in mind?

Please review!!! It doesn't take long and it makes me so happy. Plz plz plz..


	15. Control

Author's note: Hi everyone, I sincerely apologize for the long wait. I'm so sorry. My life has been so hectic for the past 2 weeks, I barely had time to breathe. Now that sportsday is done, things should go back to normal.

This chapter is super short and for that I apologize again. I'm just so sleepy, I couldn't go on, but I also couldn't keep you waiting any longer. Please bear with me…I have to sleep (unfortunately).

Chapter 14

Control

"The complication is going to be even harder today," began Carlisle. As the days passed by and our eyes grew darker, it became increasingly difficult to concentrate around the dampened human scent. Of course , humans weren't actually here so that minimized the effect but still, it was harder than the first day.

"You have all been around humans before, you have all interacted with them also," he spoke mainly to me. "That is fairly easy when you are satiated with human blood…but on this diet…it is even harder." His aura was serene; he was relaxed but a bit curious. He continued, "The clothing that I have brought today are not just worn but they were worn by the injured," his eyebrows rose as he took in all our expressions. Most of the younger members of the family were just as apprehensive as I was. How strange. Had Carlisle not conducted this exercise with them before? Edward looked at me and shook his head.

As the box was brought in, my muscles tightened as the climate of the room changed. Everyone was on edge. Of course there were no stakes here, nothing to attack, but still six pairs of black eyes followed the box as it was emptied on the floor.

The delicious scent saturated every particle of the room. Venom filled my mouth and emotions flooded me. I could feel the dry, aching burning sensation experienced by the vampires around me. I could feel the compulsion, the instinct…our nature, commanding us to do what we were made to do. I could also feel the intense restraint in each of them.

The red-brown fabric sat there innocently. Alice's aura was a strange combination of fear thirst and guilt. Emmett and Rosalie were tense, Esme was anxious. Edward…thought he scent did affect him, he was best able to remain calm, aside from Carlisle, of course.

I inhaled for the first time and my throat burst into flames. It was excruciating. All I could think about was extinguish the fire. My insides wrung in reaction to my lack of action. Every sensation I had was intensified and reinforced by that of the others around me.

Alice wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in the front of my shirt. She seemed to be …inhaling _me. _This calmed her. How strange. Maybe it would work for me as well. I bent my head downward into her crow-black hair and inhaled. Her delightful aroma filled my nostrils and I did relax in that moment. That moment did not last long though and the six-fold fire continued to plague me.

Why was I still here? Why was I enduring this self-inflicted torture? What could be worth so much? My mental interrogation ceased as that question was answered. I couldn't take it anymore. I locked off my lungs and anchored myself to Alice. She endured the scorching flames soundlessly. Everyone seemed to be faring better than me and I fought harder to think of something else, anything else.

My body disagreed. My muscles screamed in protest to my immobility. It felt like swallowing white hot metal. My mind sought to quell the pain by imagining the hot liquid running down my throat, the wet pulse of life soothing my raw insides.

And I was running. I whipped through the forest in the direction of the sound of strong beating hearts…beating human hearts.

Author's note: Yes, I hope you liked that. Sorry about the length. Please stay tuned for more. And please add me to story alert if you haven't already.

Love

taz


	16. Weak

Author's note: Hi everyone...thanks for your comments. I felt so bad after yesterday's short chapter that I decided to post again today. This one is still a tad shorter than my usual length...so forgive me plz. School again tomorrow..ughh..if only the weekend would last forever. Enjoy!

Chapter 15

Weak

I felt an aura of panic behind me without hearing the source. The distance between us closed quickly even though I was running at top speed. My throat still burned, yearning for blood. I could still taste the flavor on the back of my tongue.

My pursuer did not try to attack me but ran parallel to me. "Jasper, think…think about what you are doing." It was Edward. My mind was still clouded by the echo of the pain in my throat. My muscles relished the release.

"For Alice," He whispered. And I slowed. The part of my brain that retained sanity knew that Alice was a reason to stop, to endure. Edward kept pace with me. The haze in my head was clearing as I thought about Alice and what she wanted for us. My brain now sought to catch up with the missing moments in between the overwhelming pain and being here.

Alice had her arms around me, holding me to her. I had tried to breathe her in but that did not work for long…and then I broke. I had ripped myself away from her in search of a way to easy my pain, _my_ pain.

I was at a standstill now. I was barely aware of Edward in front of me, eyeing me warily. I had ripped myself away from _Alice?_ Away from the only person to ever touch my dead heart. What was wrong with me? But I knew exactly what was wrong. I was weak.

I snapped out of my reverie then as the sound of someone approaching became louder.

"It's Emmett" said Edward. He was calmer now.

Emmett emerged from the undergrowth and grinned widely at us. "You didn't have to wait for me, I would've caught up eventually...so no bloodshed then?" I winced visibly. Emmett was carefree. He was relaxed.

"It's better if he has a moment to sort out his head," Edward said to Emmett, answering an unspoken question.

"She wanted to come," he replied. What? Alice was coming here now?

"No, Carlisle convinced her to stay there a while." Edward said to me. Relief washed through me. I couldn't face Alice yet. Would she be angry with me? Would she see that I was not cut out for this life, that I was beyond hope? My past was too much a part of who I was for me to change my ways now. And that was just blood on fabric. What will happen when I'm around humans? I shuddered at the thought. How weak I was! To cause death and mayhem, no problemo, but to not…"

"You are not weak," Edward began, "This is a hard way to…exist, and this was your first encounter with blood when so thirsty. I think that it is even harder for you with your extra faculties. You have to fight, not only your thirst but ours as well."

I said nothing. The thoughts of Alice's reaction to my rude exit filled my mind. Could I not endure pain to be with her? This was what she wanted, this life. She wanted us to live like this. Was I not capable of giving that to her?

"Alice is not angry with you. She is worried though." Edward told me. "You will grow accustomed to the scent. It will get better...well I may get worse first but then it will get better," he said gravely.

"Well, if you two are done with the mushiness, can we go hunt now?" Emmett asked.

***

Our eyes now golden brown, we made our way back to the house slowly. Well, mostly I moved slowly and I guessed Edward knew why. I did not know what to say to Alice. If she wasn't angry then she would be disappointed in me. Could I handle that?

"Don't worry, she will understand," Edward reassured me for the tenth time.

Expecting us as usual, Alice burst from the porch and into me. I did not anticipate the force of her attack and so I was knocked over onto my back. She sat on top of me and words tumbled out of her mouth rapidly.

"Oh Jasper, are you okay? I wanted to come but I knew you would come back and …" she assessed my expression then, "Don't be embarrassed. I understand completely. It was hard for me at first too, it still is." She caressed my face and my neck. I could feel her intense worry and relief now that I was back. She leaned in toward me and pressed her lips against mine. I could not doubt that she wanted me still with the passion of this kiss. I could taste her venom in my mouth as her full little lips parted against mine.

I was vaguely aware of our surroundings and I sat up with her still in my arms and looked around. Everyone was inside the house. "Everything will be fine Jazz, stop worrying," she breathed against my neck. Her lips moved up and down my throat sending trickles of concentrated desire down my spine. I was hyper-aware of her state though. Last time, she was so restrictive and I still did not understand it. Right now, she was consumed with love and she seemed to want to show that to me. But still there was that growing undertone of self-posession, control. Too soon, she reached the point where her desire equaled her restraint and she stopped. Her breathing was erratic and she looked at me disapprovingly.

"You let me go too far," and she laughed blithely.

"Alice," I began solemnly, "I'm so sorry. I will try my best," she deserved to know the whole truth, no understatements, "but, I fear that I may not be able to live this way. I lose control too easily…" she placed her finger on my lips.

"Jazz, this was hard for me as well, but I've been doing it longer than you have. I understand the temptation but you can beat it. You can win. All we need is practice. I believe in you," and she placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

I decided then that I would do everything in my power to be what Alice wanted me to be. I would really try my hardest…for her.

Author's note: so hope I did not disappoint. The questions in your head should be answered in the next chapter which I hope (cross your fingers) to post by Wednesday. I still have loads of homework to do so until then.

Please review…it is the only thing that gives me incentive to keep going.

Love

Taz


	17. Girls' Night Out

Author's note: Oh everyone, I am so sorry that I have kept you waiting for so so long. I feel terrible. Thankyou for all your wonderful reviews. I am not done with apologies yet though, I am sorry for this short chapter (again). I just have to little time that I can only get so much done. Sorry again. Hope that you like it still.

Chapter 16

Girls' Night Out

It was much easier to face the family knowing that Alice had forgiven me. No-one was angry at my lapse in self-control but they all were concerned about_ me_. How strange!

As we walked in, hand-in-hand, into the living room, Esme rushed forward and held me in a silent embrace. Her emotions were what I think is called maternal. Carlisle was understanding and all seemed to be forgiven, I was truly thankful for that. It was a close call.

*****************

"Well, I think I will take the girls hunting tonight since you three are good," Carlisle had just returned home from work and he was oddly excited by these plans and he hurried off to find the rest of the family.

Alice had spent the evening with Rosalie. I didn't know what they were doing but I could feel their varying auras pulsing like an alternating current. They were having fun. Me, I'd already spent enough time without Alice, but at the same time I did not own her; maybe I'd offer my company tonight.

"No, let them go," Edward spoke from across the small coffee table, taking his eyes off his book for the first time in an hour. His words confused me.

"He likes to take the girls out once in a while," He stated simply. My face betrayed my curiosity and incomprehension for Emmett sought to continue with a laugh, "I think he likes to play daddy, maybe now he can play tea party with Alice!" and he burst out laughing. Emmett was an easy person to be around. His carefree, free-spirited attitude was painless to exist in.

"Actually, you are not that far off the mark Emmett," Sighed Edward, sitting up to face us. "That was surprisingly perceptive of you," He seemed distant. He grimaced at me.

"With Alice here, Carlisle is one step closer to his dream," Emmett and I looked at him showing our complete blankness.

He smirked, "Carlisle's always wanted three daughters…and since Rosalie is a bit, uh, stubborn, he is sort of hoping that Alice will be more of a daddy's girl."

Emmett roared with laughter and I had to admit it was a bit amusing. I could respect, though, the kind leader's hopes for him and Alice. If I knew Alice at all, she wouldn't disappoint him.

"So there will be a tea party!!!" Emmett doubled over in scandalous laughter, "Would you like some butter on your muffin?"

So I could live without Alice for a few more hours. I swallowed hard. Alice flew down the stairs then and straight into my chest.

"Why did you change your mind, Jazz?" she asked against my neck. The fact that she wanted _me_ strained credulity in my mind.

"Well, I just thought I'd spend some time with the guys here," I couldn't think of a better explanation but fortunately, Emmett joined in, "I think we boys could go try some English football tonight."

Alice stared into space for a second and then said in her high little voice, "Okay but, Jazz, watch him," And she poked a tiny finger into Emmett's shoulder, "He's going to cheat."

Author's note: Okay several issues to address:

Have you ever realized that Stephenie hardly developed Carlisle's character? I mean, how much really do we know about him and his dreams and such. I think that Rosalie and Esme weren't the only ones who wanted children.

English Football…If I had just said "football" the Americans would think that I meant that sport with the un-round ball. We Caribbean people still have British allegiance ( in terms of language) and so we call it football not soccer…sorry Americans. Besides, would Americans call the sport "soccer" back in the 1940's??

How does Alice know Emmett's going to cheat..well ..some things don't need a decision to make it final.

Also, can someone suggest a way in which Emmett cheats …I haven't quite figured that out yet. Thanks.

I want to invite someone to do an Alice POV to this story. Who will accept the challenge????

Love

Taz

PS..please review I need inspiration. Please please please review.


	18. Football

Author's note: hello everyone. Thank you again for all your wonderful reviews and comments and advice. To all of you who accepted the challenge, I look forward to seeing what you come up with. Please send me a message when you post it.

I apologise for the long wait. I hated it. I love writing this but this week I had so many school things to do and it keeps getting worse. My CAPE ( Caribbean advanced proficiency Exams) are in may and I really need to start preparing for that and so here comes my next apology. Updates will come really slowly. I have tons of things that just must be done and I will only be able to write on weekends…maybe. I swear I will finish the story but it will take a while. The major plot twists are pending. It is taking long to get the character relationships in a place where I want them. I hope you don't hate me.

So technically, it's not Valentine's day anymore but HAPPY VALENTINES DAY anyway!!! To those of u that have a valentine, I hope you spent the day wisely and to those of us who don't have valentines…HAPPY SINGLE AWARENESS DAY!!!!!! Buy yourself a rose and celebrate!!!

To cullenfan: I loved that idea..but I tweaked it a bit. Hope you like it. Register on fanfiction so I can contact you.

Anyway..here's the next installment to soprano and bass. Hope you enjoy. This is my valentine's day present to all of you. This chapter is dedicated to **cullenfan.**

Football

"I love you," she whispered in my ear as we said goodbye. My chest ached to see her leave no matter how short her absence. Rosalie and Emmett said a quick goodbye as well but their subtle pain was but an echo of mine.

It was only then that I realized the immense feeling of security Alice provided me with. Without her omniscience, that military paranoia swept over me. Her presence had lifted that constant vigilance from my shoulders but now I was on edge again. "Relax, Jasper," muttered Edward and I tried, I really did.

On the South side of the house, just a couple minutes run, was a large clearing, almost rectangular. Emmett was already arranging boulders to form goal posts at either end of the field which was tripled the size of a regular one.

Since Edward had the advantage of knowing our thoughts, Emmett and I were a team. Emmett was supposed to stay near the goal; his size restricted the gap to only a small space but he was so overzealous and absorbed in the game that he kept leaving his position to tackle Edward.

The ball rocketed through the heavy air toward the unprotected gap between the boulders. I dived. My head connected with the whistling projectile, deflecting it toward the side of the field. I landed hands first, tilting forward into a roll and I was back on my feet again. Edward was after the ball.

"Goal, Emmett, stay in the goal!" I shouted as I took after Edward. He was fast. He juggled the ball skillfully his eyes following my every move and compensating for it with one of his own. His usually detached aura was non-existent now. He was enjoying himself. If not for his unimaginable speed, I might have been able to tackle before he was able to react to my thought. If only his thought processes would slow down…

I lunged at the ball, my right leg swiping it from under him. It worked!

"Nice move, I didn't think it would," He chuckled. I could shoot from right there but Edward would surely out pace the ball and block the goal; I had to get closer.

"Shoot, Jasper, shoot!" cried Emmet, his voice and aura echoed with a sort of conviction. As I swiveled on the spot and drew my leg back, I could see Edward in my peripheral vision. He stopped, eyes closed, forehead creased and one hand rubbed his temple. The other hand was squeezing the bridge of his nose.

I kicked, but I did not watch the ball's progress, I knew where it would go. I was more interested in Edward's sudden freeze and intense focus. I looked over at Emmett for some sort of explanation. He was erupting with amusement but was also keenly focused on something. A growl ripped through Edward's chest.

"Come on bro, that's what you should do next time," Emmett teased. Edward looked pained but felt very annoyed. He snarled again, training his stare on Emmett's comical expression, he was crouching now. One spring would launch him onto Emmett back before he could exhale, but they both relaxed.

"What was that?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"I was just giving Edward some advice," he answered between guffaws.

"Advice?" I pressed, looking back and forth between them. Edward was still annoyed and Emmett goaded him further.

"Yes, he needs help dealing with the other species,"

"Edward needs help with humans?" I said slowly, breaking the sentence into pieces. If I thought I was confused before, well I was seeing stars now. Of all the 'children', Edward was the most controlled.

"Not humans, soldier…" Emmett replied in a patronizing tone, "Girls," and he wagged his eyebrows.

"Stop that, Emmett!" Edward growled for the third time. He winced and grimaced again.

"Come on bro, if you refuse to turn off the mind games, I'll be forced to show you exactly how to make Tanya happy."

"How many times do I have to tell you, it doesn't turn off," he hissed.

"Who is Tanya?" I asked Emmett, comprehension beginning to dawn on me.

"Tanya is from the Denali clan, in Alaska. They're vegetarians too…a very interesting bunch of girls they are," he mused

"Arghhh, Emmett, can you attempt to control your thoughts?" Edward groaned, still struggling to regain composure.

There were more vampires who lived this way? But why did this upset Edward so? He seemed to have some sort of aversion to them…well at least to this Tanya.

"I have no aversion to Tanya. She is a nice girl. I just don't need Emmett imparting lewd images of what he thinks should happen between Tanya and I into my brain."

"I've discovered that it's the most effective way to distract him, stop him cold like you just saw," Emmett grinned proudly. Edward shook his head in exasperation. What was wrong with Tanya?

"I swear, Tanya is a lovely girl, but I just don't think I need her any closer. She is nothing more than a friend." He said it with finality and even Emmett let it rest.

That 'make Edward freeze' trick might be useful sometime but I wouldn't be able to conjure images of someone I'd never seen.

Author's note: So I realize that a regular football ( the round one) would burst with the way these guys play but for the story's sake lets just imagine that the ball is reinforced or something.

Thankyou all for sticking with me. Please add me to story alert so that you will know when I update. Please please please review. I need a source of relief these days. If I don't find that sanctuary, I might lose that spark in my head that keeps this story alive. So please please please review..

Love

taz


	19. Secrets

Author's note: Hello everyone. How are you all? Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews. You make me feel to keep going. I have a couple days off now. My country is have our national celebration called CARNIVAL. Look it up. Its an awesome time. I want to thank my friends ..the best friends anyone could possibly have, for helping me with the Calypso (Local Music) competition where I won "most humorous song". I am so happy. I could not have done it without Rachael, Jesse, Emma, Liesel, Kinisha, Krystella, Chelsea ( u are amazing artists) and Zoë. Thankyou all so much, I love u.

Now for an exciting announcement. Two amazing writers have risen to the challenge and begun writing an Alice POV to Soprano and Bass. I want To ask you all to read them both and please review. Its not easy to do a fanfic about a fanfic…(we should invent a word for that…fanficfic?" Anyway yes. The first is by Megumi. It is called "can I stay with you". It is AMAZING. I don't think I could have done it better myself. Please read it.

The second is by Turbowriter911. She captures the innocence of Alice really well. Please read it and help her to perfect it.

Right, so now for chapter 18 of Soprano and Bass. This one is a couple hundred words longer than the past few. (though that is partially due to my extensive Author's note) Anyway. I knew that you would like the last chapter. I hope you like this one too. Please Review.

Chapter 18

Secrets

When we returned home, the rest of the family were still out, Emmett was on the floor busy 'decorating' one of Rosalie's dresses and his brother was still a bit sour after the incessant baiting. Edward was settled on the couch reading a Portuguese textbook. Ever so often he would murmur phrases to himself – to get the pronunciation I assumed. Many of the things he said, I caught the meaning of; Portuguese was similar to Spanish in many ways.

"Why Portuguese?" I asked. He looked up from the book and shrugged his shoulders. "Might have use for it someday…maybe I will move to Brazil or something of the sort…anyway it's better than what that gorilla is doing." And he rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I have something to do tonight," and his excitement simmered below the surface. "Rose saw this French dress-y thing in a magazine and wanted it, but it won't get here for a couple weeks and I don't think she can wait that long," and he chortled as he tore off a large section of the red fabric.

"Don't you mean _you _can't wait that long?" asked Edward mockingly

He didn't answer but smiled widely and then he looked at me. I was standing at the tall stained glass window. My mind was barely paying attention to their exchange. I was more focused on another issue at hand.

"Jasper, have you ever seen Alice angry?" Emmett asked randomly. That pulled me out of my reverie.

"I don't think she gets angry, she is always happy," I answered truthfully. The thought of Alice's pure happiness made me smile involuntarily.

"Yea, I'm not surprised. It would be funny though…to see her face when she's mad," he chuckled and I looked at him- a bit sharper than I meant to- he didn't mean any harm, I knew that.

"Edward," I began, "You see how Alice's visions work, no?"

I had his full attention now. He thought carefully before answering, "I see the visions that she gets, yes. But I do not know how they work."

I suspected that he already knew the direction of my thoughts but I continued anyway. "Do you think it is possible to do something without her knowing?" He frowned.

"I have been trying to figure out that myself. Her talent is so mysterious. She does not see everything. When she tries to see to future of a person, she will see the outcome of their situations provided that the relevant decisions have been made. She can also see preordained things, like the weather," he exhaled in a huff and continued. "I have seen sometimes, involuntary visions that just come to her without effort, why? I do not know. But I do know this, she does not see everything." He smiled wryly, "She is still young though, her power will intensify. I'm sure of it."

That was a big amount of information to process. It gave me hope, though. Maybe I could surprise her.

"When her mind is occupied, she has less of a chance of those effortless visions and, so long as she does not _try_ to see someone's future, she should remain in the dark," Edward added.

I was sure that he knew my intentions now; this had been weighing on my mind all evening.

Emmett was watching our exchange curiously. He was in too much of a good mood to get annoyed. So maybe my plan would work. Maybe I had a chance.

"No," Edward interrupted my silent self-motivation, "She watches _your _future too closely. You are in her every thought." He paused for a moment and I felt a rush of tenderness for Alice followed by intense longing for her to be near me. But then again, I needed time to think about my plan.

Edward continued, "The only way I can see this possibly working, is if you are not the one making decisions…even then it might not work because, it is still a ridiculous idea; trying to surprise a psychic." He shook his head.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Emmett averted his attention from his masterpiece and was paying full attention to us now. He seemed determined to understand our one-way conversation. Edward turned to him, "Emmett, you are going to Mexico,"

"What?" we asked simultaneously.

"Well Jasper, instead of _deciding _to go to Mexico…_decide _to follow Emmett. Emmett is going to Mexico, you know that, but Alice does not. When she looks for your future, I think, it will be obscured since you are not acting on your own volition."

"But won't she see me going to Mexico?" asked Emmett. He took the question straight out of my head.

"I hope that she will not look for your future, Emmett, and I can try to keep her mind busy so she will not get any involuntary visions." Edward answered unsurely.

"This is very suspicious, I think she will know something is going on," I commented

"Well, it's your best chance I think, Jasper; we are all working by guess here." He retorted. I guess it was the best chance. I couldn't think of anything better. Edward was the best judge of what she would be able to see so I suppose I could give it a try.

"When?" I asked.

"You will have to be patient, Jasper. We have to wait for the right opportunity. Maybe Carlisle will take the girls out again or maybe I can convince her …I don't know. We'll think of something. But for now, you must resolve to follow Emmett. Just follow Emmett. It is good that we don't know when though, when there is no timeframe, her vision is abstruse."

Emmett was felt like a whistling kettle that was about to blow, "But why are we going to Mexico?"

Author's note: so what did you think? This one explores the workings of Alice's visions. Does it fit? Do you think that it makes sense ? Do you have a better way of explaining how her visions work? DO tell me please.

I'm having a little trouble finding things for them to spend their time doing. They can only play so much chess and read and play football. Any ideas?

Please Review and don't forget to read the APOV to this story. Its gr8.

I love you all

taz


	20. Romeo and Juliet

Author's note: Hello everyone. I was going to update on Sunday night but for some reason , fanfiction was not allowing me to log in. I assume other people had this problem as well since I got only a few comments on my last chapter. That was disappointing.

This chapter is mostly fluff. I know it seems like I got this idea from spiderman but really I didn't. I got it from a fanfic called Nightfall. It is my absolute favourite twilight fanfic. Its written by Black Angel. you should read it. That kiss mesmerized me and I am glad I finally got a chance to write about it. Hope you enjoy

Love

taz

Chapter 19

Romeo and Juliet

My resolve was steely. I was following Emmett. I'd already explained exactly where and why we were going. He was completely committed to making the plan work and his optimism was hard to ignore.

Presently, Edward was trying out different strategies to distract Alice.

"What is the weather like in Tokyo?" he asked.

She watched him curiously for a moment and then closed her eyes. I looked on in awe. Her face was fixed in deep concentration. There were two concave lines between her eyebrows. Her nose was pinched and her lips formed a tight shape, like diamond laterally stretched.

"I think it's snowing," she said doubtfully after a long while, "Why?"

Edward answered quickly without faltering, "Just trying to figure out how your visions work," it was only partially true. "What do you see in my future?" he continued

"I'm not exactly sure. What _are _you doing?" she hated being unsure.

"Oh, mountain lions," she said.

"Her vision was blurred when I decided to go hunting; she could see shapes and shadows, sort of, but it was indecipherable," Edward explained to the rest of us that were nearby, "But when I decided to go _today, _it became clear." He finished, flashing me a meaningful look.

All the 'children' were together in the living room. The usual pile of clothes lay on the ground. Carlisle had not brought any bloody clothes back since the last incident. He felt extremely guilty about doing that. His guilt was not necessary. I had to gain control of myself. For the past couple weeks, I'd gone hunting every three days. Any more than that and it became unbearable. I hated being weak!

Carlisle had said that over time I would be able to hunt less frequently but for now, the key was to try to get desensitized that I'd work on endurance later. Alice was at a better point she could go for four days without hunting.

***********************************************************************************

Recently, Alice had taken an interest in languages. She spent a few days with a few books and then we were conversing in espaῆol. I helped her develop the accent and she had some difficulty with the roll of the 'r' but in the end she got it. Her favourite phrase was "estoy enamorado de ti".

When Rosalie heard of my secret plans she was thrilled, she liked Alice so much. She left me a pile of books that she said I must read. These books included some Shakespeare, some Wordsworth, Pride and Prejudice, A Brontë Sisters Collection and many others. She insisted that I had no sense of romanticism and that I needed to get one fast.

So I was sitting in our room on the far side, my back against the bed that Alice demanded remain. I was facing the window. It was night. Outside, the moon was high and the walls of the room held a faint glow. I had just begun reading Romeo and Juliet. Behind me the door must have opened because I could feel a aura pulsing with subdued excitement. It was Alice. There was no mistaking the tenor of her emotions that I'd grown so partial to.

I did not turn. She wanted to sneak up on me. I pretended not to hear the rustling of the sheets as she lay across the bed. She was still out of my view but I could feel her eagerness. She lay on her back and let her head hang backward off the bed right next to mine. I could pretend no longer. I turned my head to the left and saw her face-upside down- smiling at me. Her hair poured to the floor in a shiny wave. She watched me expectantly. Without a thought, I twisted my body toward her and kissed her full, inverted, inviting lips. Warmth flooded me and that moment lasted forever. When she broke the kiss, her eyes were still closed and she whispered, "I knew you were going to do that."

Author's note: Yes its short. Too short I know. I'm sorry. I will update soon though. I'm writing as fast as I can and trying to get ahead so I can post even while I'm in school. Hope you liked the upside down kiss. I LOVE it.

So before I post the next chapter, I want to have 350 reviews. And now you are thinking "Well that's rather ambitious." But you see, there are hundreds of people reading this story and never leaving a single comment. That is hurtful. Now I know that this is a mean thing to do to my dedicated reviewers and I'm sorry but this is the only way to get feedback.

Now, prepare yourself for a racing heart; the next chapter is called……drumroll please…….suspenseful music plays………..duh daaa…….. " SLEEP WITH ME"…… I knew that would get you going. So review or else you will never know what happens…hmmm

love always

taz


	21. Sleep With Me

Author's note: OH wow!! Threats really work!! Kidding. But that was amazing everyone. Soooo many reviews. Thank you so very much.

For those of you that pointed out that Alice's hair was cut in the mental institute, I'm sorry. I honestly didn't know that before. I wanted to stick to the book so closely and now I've gone and messed that up! I can't change it now though, so could you please just pretend for the sake of the story? Thankyou.

So I know this chapter title got you going. I hope you enjoy this bit. I had fun writing it.

**Cullenfan, **don't you worry. I wouldn't do that to you . Now read on!!

Chapter 20

Sleep With Me

"Okay, I'm tired of waiting. Can't we just say that we're going hunting?" I asked a bit petulantly. It was week since I'd decided to follow Emmett. Edward said that Alice was clueless for now.

"Well, I suppose so then, if you really cannot wait." Edward answered with a sigh.

"Maybe we could say that I'm working on a surprise for Rose and I need Jasper's help… so we have to leave for a little while," suggested Emmett brightly.

"No, no. We can't give her reason to look for your future, Emmett," I reminded him, deflating his idea.

"I have it," announced Edward. "So Emmett and Jasper plan a hunting trip," he said as if reading a narrative, "And invite everyone, but we will all find excuses. Alice, of course, will want to go with Jasper but maybe I can get her to stay if we do something she really wants to do."

"What's that?" we asked

He was hesitant. The idea made him nervous…protective, "She wants to learn to drive." There was a pause. Everyone was deep in thought.

"That might work," Rosalie chimed. She had been quiet all the while. She laughed, "I hope she crashes your car, Edward." He grimaced.

"Okay so we will do this today?" I asked.

And Alice walked in. "Hey," she greeted us. Everyone was suddenly very interested in what they were doing. Edward looked up from his book, Rosalie and Emmett stopped playing scrabble and I was just sitting wearing a worried expression.

"Oh, hi Alice," sang Rosalie.

"Jasper," Emmett began, with a wide grin on his face. "Remember I told you about hunting in Houma?"

"Yes," I replied, struggling to look composed.

"I say, we go there this weekend and do some real hunting…bears, mountain lions, everything. Who's with me?" he asked, doing a good impression of being excited- or maybe he was excited.

"Sounds good," I said, trying to reflect his mood.

"I'm spending some quality time with my car this weekend," she said pointedly, "Emmett damaged the chassis last time he 'flew' over the speed bumps." She finished confidently.

"What about you Alice?" asked Emmett. Everyone in the room hid their nervousness.

"Of Course!..." she exclaimed but then stopped short, staring into space for the briefest of moments. The tension in the room made the air thick.

Alice squealed. "Oh Edward, yay! He's taking me driving!" she proclaimed to the rest of us. But then she was torn. Her excitement warred with her longing- for me. She looked at me with remorseful eyes.

"It's fine Alice," I assured her.

"You sure? He could take me driving another day you know," she suggested, moving toward me.

"No, no," I answered a little too quickly, "I can feel how excited you are about this. You should definitely do that this weekend," I amended, "But I do need to hunt," I was suddenly grateful for this excuse, "I might as well go see this place that Emmett has been going on about." And I added a little wary glance in his direction just to make it look real.

"Yes, yes," she said.

"Okay then, I guess it's just me an you, bro," Emmett smiled proudly. "We will go south first to Gulfport and then swim around the peninsula-it's faster. We can hunt along the coast; the deltas are crawling with animals." He finished.

That was a smart move by Emmett; explaining the swimming. We really did have to swim to get to San Fernando, Mexico. It was the fastest route.

Relief coursed through everyone in the room but not as profoundly as it did in me.

"Want to play chess, Alice?" asked Edward. She had been getting better these past few weeks.

"No, I'm going to sleep," she answered simply. Four pairs of eyes questioned her sanity.

"You are going to sleep?" Rosalie asked slowly.

"Well, I'm going to try, anyway. Close my eyes and dream- how hard can that be?" she shrugged.

"Sleep with me Jasper?" it was more a statement than a question. She already knew I'd do anything for her but-ay- she could kill me with words. I don't think she realized the implications of what she had said because she was completely confused when Emmett snickered in the corner. Edward laughed silently too but I think that was due to my thoughts. I sighed.

"Good luck with that," said Rosalie patronizingly.

*************************************************************************************

We lay on the bed together. Her eyes were closed. She breathed slowly, trying to calm herself. With every rise and fall of her chest, there grew a need inside me; a need to touch her, to hold her close.

"Can you help me?" she asked and I knew what she meant.

My hand slid across the sheet and enclosed hers. I let a strong draught of lethargy wash over us. I watched her lips turn up at the edges. There was no way we could sleep, of course, but this was the closest thing. She stayed quiet for a long time.

Inside, she was happy, blissfully happy. "What are you dreaming about?" I asked. She smiled wider.

"It's a secret," she giggled.

I sat up and watched her. She opened her eyes-her eyes- they were tawny-brown. So much could I see in those eyes. That colour reminded me of her kindness, her…humanity. Her face was tilted to the side so that her cheek lay in her left palm.

In my very best Romeo impression, I whispered, "See how she leans her cheek upon her hand, O that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek."

She smiled and raised her hand to stroke my face. Unthinkingly, I leaned in toward her; my body hovered weightlessly above hers. My face was but a few inches from hers when the fire suddenly blazed. When our lips met, they fused. She clung to me like there was no tomorrow…and I liked it.

Her chest heaved and her breathing was erratic when we parted. My lips, though, never left her skin. Moving slowly, I explored the skin of her neck and the curve of her shoulders. Inside, we burned. My hands traced down from her sides, stopping at her waist but then something changed. If I had not been blinded by the fiery passion inside me, I might have expected this.

"Jasper," she said breathlessly, her small hands clutching the skin of my back.

"Can't …not…yet," she murmured ever so alluringly. My lips caressed her bare shoulder. But, as I began to find the meaning of her words, I slowed, pulling away to look at her face. Her eyes were closed and she… wanted me…I could feel that. But there was also inhibition.

"What is wrong, Alice?" I asked, straining to wet the flames within. It felt as though she had built a wall around her desire. I could feel her fervor, her want, but why was she trying to block it? Was I misunderstanding her feelings? No, this _was _lust; the same thing I felt.

"What is wrong? Are you okay?" I repeated.

"I'm not ready yet Jasper," she opened her eyes and there was rue. "I'm sorry," she said and her apology seeped into me. "Not yet," she whispered.

I removed myself from above her and lay down. "Alice, I thought you wanted me to…" She laughed.

"Of course I wanted you, silly Jasper. I always want you, but I want to wait a little longer." I pretended to understand. Had I not been able to feel what she felt, that rebuff would have stung. Though I did not know exactly what we were waiting on, I could respect her wishes. I wanted to calm us both but I couldn't. My insides still smouldered.

Author's note: So I know that you are all disappointed. Yes you wanted action. Don't deny it. So I wanted action too but hopefully you understand Alice's logic. If u don't ( jasper doesn't understand either) It will be explained in coming chapters. No, its not that she doesn't trust him. She trusts him implicitly. Think about it. Tell me you theories.

People, I need help. I am not good at writing these heated scenes. It is especially difficult to write since I don't know how to describe physical gratification in a male perspective…that is…I don't know how to describe it as a girl either but I can imagine for that. Jasper's perspective however, I don't know what would be going through his head during the height of passion. I doubt it would be the same as what a girl thinks. Come on ppl. How do I describe a kiss in his point of view?

If anyone can recommend a fanfic where there are really good kisses and even better if it is from male pov. That's great. Also, for those of you who requested a lemon..hmm. how do I say this. See, I find that graphic descriptions of that sort tend to ruin a character. BUT I am willing to try something mild. If someone can recommend a **tastefully described **sex scene, I would appreciate that. Please no literary porn. I have young readers too and I can't ignore that.

If I must post something that is rated M, I will post it as a separate story. Please don't get your hopes high for that though cuz I might feel weird writing it.

Thank you and please please review.

Love

Taz

**Remember to check out these authors who wrote APOV's to Soprano and Bass. They are all in my fave authors so check them out and review their pieces as well ok?**

**megumi tsukazu**

**911Turbowriter**

**Bluefire111 **

**MrsJasperHale**

Please Review


	22. Diamonds in the Rough

Author's note. Hello everyone. Thank you thank you for all the reviews though it was not as much as last time."I'm sorry for the long wait. It took me a long time to write this chapter and also a long time to come up with this idea. Some Spanish is used in here so first for the translation:

Mis guerreros- my warriors

Mi corazon- my heart, my love

Es verdad?- true?

Bueno- good

Alejandro is pronounced "Allay-handro"

Secondly, if you look at a map, you will see all the places mentioned here. I try to keep it real. Lol

Do enjoy!!!

Chapter 21

Diamonds in the Rough

The year was 1865. It was four months since I became a vampire.

"Jasper," Maria's voice swelled, "Has informed me that you, mis guerreros, are ready." Her voice reverberated on the surrounding rocks and trees.

The crowd of twenty three newborns, all young men, nodded and cheered in confirmation. Maria was perched on a high rock, she looked down upon us, and she was proud- she was proud of me.

"Es verdad?"then came the cheers and clamor again. "I look at you and I see well-bred warriors, eager, and ready to dominate our enemies in Monterrey. You are ready to take the turf and own the blood! This is what you were made for, this is what we do!" she cried.

"Tonight, we leave San Fernando and journey up the mountain to Saltillo. I will decide then when we shall attack the city. Jasper," she called me up to her pedestal. I moved like lightning. She placed her hand on my shoulder and said, "Bueno, mi corazon. I trust that you have trained them to win."

"To the best of my ability, Maria,"

She laughed, "Wrong answer," she jerked my chin up so that her eyes pierced mine, "Will we win?"

"Yes Maria," I answered with reverence.

"Bueno. Then you shall lead them up to Saltillo. Go."

The unexplored terrain of the mountainside was no challenge for my troop. The challenge was keeping the number at twenty three. Being the best combatant, and given my extra facets, it was my duty to train the rest of the newborns and keep them under control. It was a difficult task. My temper was short but my zeal to please Maria overshadowed all.

Marco and Alejandro, two of the strongest and most skilled fighters had always been at odds. I had to watch them like a hawk. The pure rage and hatred rolled off of them. We were halfway up the mountainside when Marco lunged at Alejandro. The sound echoed like thunder. The two of them went rolling and tearing at each other. The ramifications of their actions extended far beyond themselves alone. The sudden frenzy caused a domino effect with all the others. I stood aside, closed my eyes and breathed deeply. Back then, it took a lot more concentration to gain control over their volatile emotions.

Calm. It worked to some extent but, I had to keep it calm for awhile before they could remain that way. Then I took off after the instigators. They did not reach far and luckily, neither was badly injured. I shuddered to think how angry Maria would have been if they were incapacitated.

"Do that again, and you both will be ashes before the day is done." I threatened, accenting it with a strong dose of fear. That was a useful tactic to make them submit.

The rest of the journey to Saltillo was uneventful- that is- until we reached the caves. Maria, Nettie and Lucy were there already.

"We stay here until nightfall tomorrow. We will attack before the moon rises." She commanded. Great. A close space filled with newborn vampires for almost a day. To ensure that no fights broke out, I kept a steady state of calm present.

"Jasper," Maria closed the space between us, she put her hand on my face, "I need you to raise their temperament tomorrow. I want to win."

"Of course, Maria. I will see to it," I answered. She was just a bit nervous about our first attack and I took that opportunity to fill her with confidence. "Ah, Jasper," she purred as she ran her hand down my chest, "I'm glad I kept you."

I caught her hand as it slid down my stomach. "Anything for you," I promised.

She smiled, clearly pleased. "You've done well. I think you deserve a feast, come with me," and like a faithful hound, I followed.

It was only seconds later that a loud detonation was heard emanating from deep inside the cave. I knew what it was before the air stopped vibrating; Marco and Alejandro.

I spun on my heel and launched myself back toward the tumult. Their raw fury grated against my nerves but I was stronger. As I fired bolts of submission at the pair, Nettie and Lucy reined them in and dragged them back to where the others were. They had crept further back into the recess of the cavern to have their show-down, squeezing into a crevice which opened up inconspicuously on the other side to a deep pit.

Inside this pit -the boxing ring as it were-was the crumbled remains of some rock. Maria was behind me and I could feel her breath on my shoulder. Suddenly, her aura flared with excitement, her eyes glinted with greed.

Her body coiled and slithered down the slope of the pit. In her hands, she held a small pebble- no not a pebble-for she looked at it in awe.

"Do you know what this is, Jasper?" I moved in to take a closer look. It was an irregularly shaped clear cloudy crystal.

"It's a diamond." She held it up to my face angling it so that I could see a faint sparkle.

"Are you sure, Maria? It just looks like a clear stone to me. It doesn't shimmer or sparkle like it should."

"Fool. Diamonds have to be cut and polished before they shimmer and sparkle." She sneered at me and began pulverizing the walls of the pit. I retreated to the embankment to watch her. Her needle straight back hair was braided into a long rope that hung all the way past her waist. Her sharp eyes easily found the trinkets she was searching for and she was content when she had two hands full of the stones.

We made our way back to the army, but not before Maria sealed the crevice with a boulder. "This is mine," she warned.

Author's note: well what did you think? Realistic? Who does maria remind you of? no, not Victoria.

So can you figure out why jasper's going to mexico now???

I have to say that I'm disappointed in your lack of response to my friends who wrote the Alice point of view to this story. Don't you like this story enough to at least check out the APOV??? Come on check them out and leave a review.

They are all in my fave authors

The best one I'd say is "can I stay with you" by megumi tsukazu. It is awesome. U need to read it.

Aloso please leave me a comment too. I need inspiration and your comments spur me on.

I would like to also recommend a couple fanfics now.

Some rise by sin – by brynna….its an Alice and jasper story. Incredibly moving and deeply touching. A must read. SERIOUSLY. It had me crying in the first chapter…okay so I'm an easy crier…but that's not the point. Brynna is an amazing writer and you need to check this out.

Nightfall- black angel. This is the absolute best fanfic I've ever read. For one its really long and the plot is soooo complex. Halfway though you think, "oh no the plots coming to a close "and then…BAM …it doesn't. u need to check it out.

Cruel summer was pretty good too. I swear I could see those eyes. Good plot. Little slow in the beginning but overall …excellent writing. I was scared as hell… super imaginative.

These stories are all on my fave list.

NOW please leave me a comment…please please. It means so much to me and it only takes 15 seconds.

LOVE

taz


	23. Visitors

Author's note: Alrighty I'm back!! Hi everyone. I do apologise for not updating. I was in exams and was completely swamped with work. I do chemistry physics math and communication studies. The only good one was com. Studies. Everything else …I'll be lucky if I pass.

So I spent 2 hours doing this chapter. It felt good to let myself back into the addiction. Thanks for sticking with me.

Cullenfan..girl u need to give me your email so I can tell you when ill post. U made me feel soo guilty with your comments. BTW. Did u know that on fanfiction you cannot write your email address in a note? FF blocks it out so if you want to share your email, u need to write it like this. My email is tazia _ abdool hotmail . com . I think that should work. So yea , add me if u have msn messenger. Plz indicate that u are from fanfiction.

Hope u liked last chapter. Thanks for all the comments. Yes it was a flashback. Some of u are onto my plan. Now onto the story!!!

Chapter 22

Visitors

She clutched my shirt desperately, tearing into the blue fabric. Her eyes were wild and unfocused. Her body was frozen in place.

I knew what was happening and so I did not speak but allowed her to get a glimpse into the future. Her reaction though, was troubling me. She didn't usually get this scared when she had a vision. Dousing her with calm energy and stroking her face, I waited for her to resurface.

"Edward," she gasped releasing me and looking toward the door. Edward came in a second later. "Edward, who are they?" she asked frantically.

What? They? Were we under attack? I flew to the window and scanned the perimeter. My muscles pulsed with remembered vigilance. Alice's fear radiated through me. All the times I had fought, I fought with one thing on my mind; the enemy. Now, that one thing had changed; Alice. I would fight for her, die for her.

Edward was tense. "Both of you, calm down," he said. His voice was strained. How could he say clam down when we were under siege, and his words did not match his state.

"We are not under attack, and Jasper, if you turn down the battle-mode a notch, maybe I will too. Not under attack? Was he lying? What did Alice see? Breathe, breathe, and I drained the insecurity. It was a harder feat than I thought. Being an empath, I was quite adept at managing the emotions of others but sometimes I slipped and let my state affect a room unintentionally.

"Alice, those are friends," he said to her. "I do not know why they are acting like that but they are like family to us."

"Jazz, I saw three girls at the front porch. They all were very hostile."

"When?" I asked, willing more calm into her. Her breathing was slower now.

"Tomorrow morning."

Tomorrow, okay, I still had time to evacuate Alice. Edward walked to the window. "That was Kate, Irina and Tanya," I noticed how he flinched on the last name. "They are coming, it would seem."

"Coming to attack us?" I asked.

"No, but I still cannot understand why they would act that way." He murmured.

"Well how do you know they are not coming to attack?" I pressed. He was beginning to annoy me.

He turned to face me, "They are like family to us. None of then would ever do anything to hurt us." He was completely sure of this fact but I was not. I knew only too well how easily bonds are broken. These three girls could not be trusted to be near Alice.

"Jasper, we would never put her in danger, you know that." And I did. He and all the rest…loved her far too much for me to doubt him. "And I would not lie to you, Jasper."

The discussion moved downstairs. Everyone was around and relaxed. Though I still felt uneasy about this, I knew two things for sure. The Cullens would not intentionally hurt Alice and I could deal with any threat that they missed.

Carlisle was the one speaking now. "I think I know what could explain the hostility. What has changed since last we saw them?" he looked around expectantly and then his eyes settled on Alice and I. We were on the couch, her hand in mine. Physical contact had become a norm for us now…innocent physical contact that is.

His theory made sense and after he explained the sisters' history, their reaction was to be expected. Anyone who was a witness to massacre developed a distrust of wielders of battle scars.

"Are they visiting or will they live here as well?" I asked.

"They live in Denali. They visit us once in a while."

"Well I could leave, if it would make their visit easier," I suggested softly. Alice gripped my hand tighter as she watched my future waver. "No," she whispered.

Esme stood up and walked over to us.

"Jasper," her voice was tender and her emotions were affectionate. "You are part of our family too. We want you here just as much as we want Alice. Please know that, feel that." She held my hand tightly, willing me to believe her. She was so sensitive, so compassionate. She was impossible not to like…not to love. Strangely enough, I found that I did love her, a different love…well I think it was.

"Come on soldier, you have to stay to see Edward's Tanya," and he grinned widely.

That elicited a growl from Edward, "She is not _my_ Tanya."

"Edward has a Tanya? He has a girlfriend? How could you not tell me this Rose?" Alice sang, excited at this new information.

Edward sighed again, "Not you too Alice, I need you on my side."

"Please," Rosalie scoffed, "Tanya just thinks she has a chance with Edward. It's never going to happen." She was completely sure of this and I wondered about Tanya some more. Rosalie's reaction to her mention was strange; she exuded a sort of superiority.

"Well I can't wait to meet them. They sound like fun, especially Tanya," and she flashed Edward an innocuous smile.

Author's note:

Okay, for those of u who don't know the Denali Clan's history, basically, their mother was killed by the volturi for committing a crime. They are all very attached to the Cullens. They regard them as family. The denali girls still feel like orphans and so stay close to the Cullens. Presently I am working on their characters..how to develop them. If u can offer any advice on any of their characters I would be eternally grateful a character sketch would be awesome any advice at all I would appreciate. I need help to create Tanya especially. How do u think she would act? What would she do?

hope ya liked it! Please comment. If I get enough comments I will update tomorrow night. That's like 35 comments. Oh come on its not that much..thousands of people read this and all I ask is 35 comments. U can do iit!!! I believe in u!! oh one more thing at the end of your comment please write ur age. Just a quick survey. Even if u don't plan on commenting please take a second per digit that's 2 seconds to write 2 digits and tell me your age. Then as long as u have the review page open …write a comment!!!!Thanks

Okay and now to give u some recommendations:

Some Rise by Sin—omg this is so awesome. Seriously it is so suspenseful and hearbreaking.u need to check it out. Its an Alice and jasper fanfic post BD.

Becoming a Cullen, Jasper's story- this is an an excellent take on what jasper would have felt. I wish I could make mine more like this. It is completely realistic.

If u haven't already checked out the APOV s to soprano and bass, now is a good time to do so.

Can I stay with you- this is extremely well written and the author has a special talent for imagery. Seriously she is awesome.

Soprano and Bass in Alice's point of view- by 911TurboWriter.. she is doing a great job too. This one has progressed the furthest.

Mrs. Jasper Hale and Bluefire111 both did APOV's as well. They both capture the innocence of Alice really well.

Please visit these stories and comment too. For those of u who write, u know how much a simple comment means…even better are the long ones with constructive those who do nnot write, we spend soo much time thinking and writing this. Hopefully u enjoyed it and so our time was well spent ..please take a moment to let us know that. If u didn't enjoy it then tell us how to make it better. Please comment.

Love

taz


	24. Denali Girls

Author's note: hey see I promised another chapter fast. Thanks for all the comments. Thank you especially to those who offered advice. The description of the denali clan is in canon with the book. This chapter is about 600 words longer than most..thats what happens when im sick and have a laptop in tell me what u think of this chapter.

Note : for those of u who don't know, a succubus is a female vampire who has intimate relations hem hem with human men. Most times its just the lead up to the meal but the denali girls don't hurt the men. "the men they love, live" midnight sun.

Oh and denali is not he girls' last name, it's the name of the place they live in Alaska.

Chapter 23

Denali Girls

I had to admit I was curious about these other vegetarians for several reasons. Firstly because of Edward, he was really uncomfortable talking about Tanya; imagine talking _to_ her. Secondly, they had 'developed a conscience' as Carlisle put it. Thirdly and most intriguingly, they were succubi. I'd only ever heard the legends of the succubus but I'd never met anyone who had that sort of restraint.

They came in a sleek black car; heavily tinted. Three doors opened simultaneously, then, like a well choreographed performance, they exited. First came the one in the back seat, she had gleaming silver hair, parted down the middle, falling straight and heavy and ending with blunt edge at her chin.

"That's Irina," whispered Rosalie. Irina wore a tight black leather miniskirt with fishnet stockings and tall black high heeled boots. A glittering black corset styled top clung to her upper body. I sighed; I was able to identify these articles of women's clothing because Alice could make me do whatever she wanted, and that included reading fashion and style magazines with her. Irina had very angular features; high nose and thin lips. It was clear that she had an affinity for dark makeup.

Next came the one in the passenger seat, Kate. She came out wearing a bright smile on her face. She shook out her long pale blonde mane and let it hang as straight as corn-silk, framing her face. She wore a long white skirt that hugged her frame with a slit that ran straight up her left leg. Her blouse was a deep v-neck sheer cotton number. She had a perfectly symmetrical oval face.

Then came a long, pale, bare leg. The red strappy high heeled shoe caressed the ground. It rested there for a millisecond then Tanya emerged. Her strawberry blonde curls bounced as she closed the car door and came into view. She was dressed in a blood red tube dress that left her shoulders and most of her thighs exposed. She looked up then, her eyes quickly surveying the faces at the front then she looked down at herself and straightened the dress. She was conventionally beautiful; high cheekbones, thin nose and full red lips.

The sisters walked up the driveway at human pace with Tanya at the point. She moved with feline grace and I was acutely aware of her confidence and poise. Edward was next to Carlisle wearing a diplomatically welcoming expression but inside he was wary. Tanya made him nervous.

"Ah Carlisle," she spoke as her lithe movements carried her up the steps. She spoke with a hint of a Russian accent. She placed a kiss on both of his cheeks then a questioning look came over her face, "We thought we would surprise you…but you don't seem surprised."

"Tanya dear, I don't think we will ever be surprised again," and he laughed wryly. "Allow me to introduce you to the newest members of our family." Family. Still a strange concept to me. Their eyes shone with eagerness.

"This is Alice and Jasper," he said assuredly as Alice stepped out from behind Rosalie smiling brightly. They appraised her with a smile, immediately taking a liking to her vivaciousness. Then their eyes turned to me and it happened. I drew Alice behind my body as the sisters scuttled backward and slipped into defensive positions. Kate now replaced Tanya as point. Feral snarls erupted from them as they backed away. Carlisle cut in, "Please, do not be afraid. Jasper means no harm,"

The girls' amber irises retracted into a thin band and their pupils grew wide in fear. Panic pulsed through each of them and I made an effort to dispel the tension. They straightened up but the terror was still present in their eyes. I wondered if my expression was hostile. Sure I was anxious about their reaction but I felt no overt hostility toward them. I attempted to smile and they watched me carefully.

"Tanya, Kate, Irina, there is no reason for alarm. Please come in and we will explain everything," said Carlisle.

Slowly, their own calm filled them and the fear relinquished its hold on them. Mostly.

"We do apologize, Jasper. You took us by surprise. Please excuse our faux pas," Kate was the first one to speak to me.

"It's quite alright Miss. I'm used to it."

"I'm Katrina, but everyone calls me Kate," she said affably and she stretched out her hand hesitantly. Matching her care, I carried out the pleasantries, kissing her hand. Fear spiked her stomach as she noticed my arms. I tried to make it easier for all of them, keeping the atmosphere serene.

"Hello Alice, it's nice to meet you," she continued with her Russian inflection, embracing the little figure next to me.

Tanya seemed influenced by her sister's sociability and followed suit. Irina was a bit more uncomfortable but still introduced herself to me.

Inevitably, we ended up talking about our pasts. Thankfully, Alice rendered the plot line of my life for me-without the details.

They were all intrigued by our talents.

"Jasper," Kate began bravely. Of the three, she was the most open-minded it seemed, "Would you care to give us a demonstration of your power?" She was very friendly. Her smile was warm as was her aura.

"Only if you demonstrate yours after," I teased.

"That's very brave of you," she returned.

"What would you like to feel?"

"Surprise me."

I saw no reason to share negative energy so I did what Alice frequently asked me to do. Thinking back to the night she told me she loved me, I let that blissful happiness-yes happiness- fill me. Then, expanding my aura to envelop the others, I let the emotion diffuse. Their eyes widened at the onslaught of foreign emotion.

"Oh," Kate gaped at me, "Wow," she laughed. I let it drop then. The atmosphere dissolved into a relaxed state.

"My, oh my," purred Tanya, "What I could do with a power like that,", she whispered seductively meeting Edward's eyes for a second then letting it drop. His face was carefully composed but I felt the jolt of nervousness and annoyance in him.

"My turn then," said Kate with an innocent expression on her face; an innocent expression that I did not trust.

"What do you do?" I inquired, and Alice gripped my hand tightly.

"Nothing spectacular," she shrugged but her smile grew wider.

Alice shook her head at me; sending me both physical and emotional warnings. "Will I survive?" I asked her jokingly.

She nodded stiffly. "Come on Alice, she won't kill me," and I planted a soft kiss on the top of her head. She released my hand with a resigned sigh. "Thank you," I whispered and stood up. I was genuinely curious. Of the three, I could tell that Tanya was the leader; she outranked the rest, but in a fight Kate was the most formidable.

She rose and approached me. She held out her hand and hesitantly, I took it.

The shock was immobilizing. Like nothing I'd ever experienced before. It was like a thousand volts surging through my body, lighting every nerve on fire. There were no thoughts in my head for the second she held me, though it felt like hours.

When I opened my eyes, I was on my knees but, like a good soldier, my teeth were clenched; not a sound had escaped me. My eyes fell first on Alice. She was kneeling beside me. Her eyes were tortured and she was in pain. "I'm okay," I whispered and she relaxed a bit.

I sprung up quickly. My opponent bit her lip and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shock you that bad, but I lost control. I think it was you," her eyebrows pulled together. "Yes, I think you made me lose control."

"That was impressive," I admitted, "I'm glad I never met you in a fight." She laughed.

"Oooh Alice, you better watch out, Jasper's falling for Kate –literally," Emmett guffawed at his own joke. Rosalie slapped him on his shoulder and Alice rolled her eyes.

Seeing an opportunity to turn the spotlight off me, I asked, "Why don't you tell us some more about yourselves?"

Tanya was the one to speak. She explained how they had grown to love men and felt averse to killing them. I still could not fathom how they could be in such close proximity to a human and not kill him.

"I guess you could call us masochists, but then, aren't we all?" she said wryly when Alice asked about the bloodlust.

My attention was diverted from Kate's words when I felt a punch of lust emanating from Tanya. Her eyes were on Edward but he was carefully paying attention to the lines on the carpet.

Later, Tanya ambushed Edward by the piano. I could see him desperately trying to steer her back to where Kate and Irina were chatting animatedly with the rest of us. She was very confident, but below that, was nervousness. She tossed her curls off one shoulder and threw her head back in a hearty laugh. She was determined to get him. That was a fact.

"Looks like Carlisle will get his third daughter after all," I joked, when Edward escaped.

He huffed, "Oh no, not you too. Tanya is incorrigible. I don't know what to do."

"What's wrong with her? She seems nice enough and she _is_ beautiful, what's the problem?" I asked but I already knew the answer. Had I not known of the sensation that was love- bestowed upon me by my angel, I would not have grasped the concept. Edward did not love her; it was mere fondness he felt.

"Exactly, why can't everyone else see that?"

"But surely you must know how much _she _likes you? I mean, I can feel her emotions. I'm amazed that you can resist. I can only imagine her thoughts. " I raised my eyebrows.

"Jasper, you really don't want to know her thoughts," he shuddered.

"She wants you," I countered.

"She wants to chew me up and spit me out, is what she wants to do," he scoffed and I laughed because he was right.

Author's note: hey so I hope u liked that. Please give me feedback I want to know what u think. I hope to update soon again either this Thursday or Saturday.

When I asked who Maria reminded u of, many said rose and I was shocked. I've been spending a lot of thought on her and I think I finally pieced it together. Tell me what you think. In the series Legend of the seeker, there is a character called Denna. I watched the new episode this weekend and it hit me. Maria is just like Denna. For those of u who don't watch Legend ..u need to start . it is awesome. Richard is so hot I love him. Guys, kahlan is super gorgeous as well. I love her dresses. Anyway. Thanks for reading ..please leave a comment.

Love

taz


	25. Memories

Author's note: hey look at this! Its another chapter!!!! Can you believe it? I'm still sick people so I had time to write. My exams are finished..for now. Finals are still in may. Thankyou all for the comments, helpful criticism and thoughts left. I appreciate them so much. If you have a question, please do not hesitate to ask. I will answer. ..beside I LOVE PM's. they make me happy.

So I hope u like this installment. Please tell me if u think jazz is out of character.

Chapter 24

Memories

"But you haven't even given her a chance, Edward," pressed Alice for the third time. She had Edward cornered in the upstairs foyer as he made his escape. The Denali sisters were busy plotting a remodel of their house in Alaska with Esme.

"Alice, please, I've known her much longer than you have. We just don't fit," he pleaded.

"Edward," and she changed her tone, "Tanya is such a nice girl and she likes you."

He sighed and turned to me, "Jasper, help me, please."

What was I supposed to do? I knew better than anyone that when Alice set her mind to something, there was nothing you could do to stop her.

"Alice, come now, Edward is quite capable of handling this himself,"

"Jazz, I don't think he's comfortable around girls; he needs training,"

"Alice, darlin', this is Edward, he's always on top of things. He can handle it," I tried being persuasive.

"Yes, Alice," Edward joined in feeling hopeful, "Listen to Jasper, I'm _always _on top o-"

"Really?" Came amused voice from behind us, "All you had to do was say the word, Edward. You can always be on top, baby," Tanya purred.

Edward sighed again, "Alice, Tanya has something she'd like to ask you."

"Well, actually Edward, it's open to everyone. We wanted to know if you'd like to come spend this weekend with us in Alaska."

This weekend. The Mexico weekend. If Alice spent it among more people, her mind might be too busy to clue her in on my plans. This was perfect and I had feeling that it was all Rosalie's idea; I could feel her brimming with anticipation downstairs.

"That sounds wonderful, who else is going?" and she turned to Edward.

"I'm going hunting in Houma with Jasper and Emmett. They've been planning this trip for a long time," he suddenly decided.

What? No. _You are the only one who will know if she figured it out. You have to go with them._

Alice looked at him; disbelief written clearly on her face.

This was my chance, "But Edward, that would be a good opportunity to teach Alice to drive, give her a feel of the highway."

His face remained smooth but regret pooled in his stomach. He swallowed, "Oh yes. Good idea."

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us. Jazz? You can hunt in Denali," Alice suggested.

Things were just falling into place and as much as I would have liked to be the one to teach her to drive, Mexico was the bigger picture at the moment. Yes, I knew how to drive; I'd commandeered my fair share of automobiles in my travels.

"Of course I want to come with you, but Emmett's so excited; if I disappoint him, the emotion might just cut too deep."

She laughed and danced off to tell the others of the plans. Tanya smiled knowingly at me, "Don't worry, we'll keep her occupied," and she too headed downstairs with that fluid stride. Apparently, everyone was in on the plans.

Then Edward answered one of my latest worries, "Rose convinced Alice that you need brother bonding time with Emmett, which is why she's not pressing you to come with her."

"That's good."

"Jasper," called a soft voice from inside the second room, "Come in here a minute please." It was Esme. She was truly the most compassionate creature I could imagine. I wouldn't be surprised I one day we found out that her heart was still beating.

I'd never been inside Carlisle and Esme's bedroom. It was clearly the biggest. There were green drapes and wide bay windows. She kept many potted plants on the sills. The high ceiling lent an imperial feel to the room.

"Jasper," she said quietly. Her head was bowed down, looking at something on her lap as she sat on the edge of the bed. I moved in closer to her.

"Jasper, I want you to know that I consider you to be my son and Alice, my daughter," she stated simply, looking up at me. "I love you both already and I want you to be happy." Her eyes were so tender and there was no doubt that she was sincere.

"I am glad that you are going to propose to her. I know it will make her happy, it makes me happy to know that you two have found love." She sighed and then stood up; she was still about seven inches shorter than me. In her hand she held a little green box which she opened carefully.

"This ring, Jasper, was mine…from when I was human." She paused for a moment, twilrling the simple ring between her fingers. "It's a beautiful piece of jewellery, but it has seen many storms," a brief flash of timeworn pain clouded her but it was quickly followed by hope.

"Maybe you can show it what a happy marriage is. I want you to give it to Alice."

"Esme," words failed me, they always have. This woman was beyond kind…she should be amongst the ranks of angels.

She filled my lull quickly, "When you return with the diamonds, I will have them fitted on this ring…if –if you would like," and she smiled wistfully. She wanted me to do this, I could feel that.

"Esme, why?" I whispered.

She laughed a little, "Jasper, for all these years I've feared this ring. Feared it because of the painful part of my past it represented. Only now, can I look at it and appreciate it for where it has brought me…here."

She moved toward me and reached for my hand. She placed the small gold circle in my palm and closed my fingers over it. "You have shown me that, Jasper. Your story has shown me the significance of all terrible paths; that they lead to somewhere better." She patted my hand again, "Now you can give that ring some good memories."

Ah, good memories, the ring, Alice and I all needed some good memories.

Author's note:

Soo, what did u think? For those of u who don't know. Esme was married before to a man named Charles Evenson. In short, he abused her. She got pregnant and ran away but her baby died which is why she flung herself over a cliff. That's how Carlisle found her; in the morgue. No one knew she was still alive. Then he changed her.

Did u like the bit of irony at the end? ( about the memories- Alice has no memories, jazz and the ring only have bad ones)

Did u like the "on top" joke. You would not believe how long I spent pondering how to work in an "on top" joke. Lol. Please tell me what u think of Tanya. Many people think she should be all desperate but I disagree. Tanya is a seductress, she's confident in her power to win him over without being desperate-ish.

About the ring, for those of you who have not made the connection yet, jasper is planning to propose to Alice. He's going to mexico to get the diamond from the cave in the flashback (remember marco and alejandro). Esme now has given him the ring on which to fit the gems.

Seems like everything is going to be fine , doesn't it? wags eyebrows.

Now to recommend some fics

"what are you doing the rest of your life" ( in my fave list) its an Alice jazz pre twilight fanfic. This one is rated M but personally I don't think it deserves an M. There were 3 explicit words and some sexually mature events. U decide. But the storyline is extremely creative and one of a kind. I bet a silver volvo that u have never read a plot like that.

Don't forget the Alice POV's to Soprano and Bass. Keep those comments coming. I hope to update again by Sunday.

Love always

Taz


	26. Buen Viaje

Author's note: hello everyone. Thanks for all the lovely comments on the last chapter . I'm glad you liked it. Sorry this one took so long, it was difficult to do. I suggest at this point, you go back a few chapters and reacquaint yourself with the storyline in case you have forgotten.

Someone asked why didn't esme get rid of the rid of the ring a long time ago if it reminded her of her past. Well, ill be honest, that stumped me. It's a good, very valid point.

Thank you to madian for this explanation. –Religion. She and Charles were joined in the eyes of ring was something sacred and as much as she hated it, she could not bring herself to get rid of something Holy. And yes, I do think Esme believes in God, its in sync with her character, I think. Feel free to disagree.

Please enjoy.

Chapter 25

Buen Viaje ( Bon Voyage)

Emmett and I were to leave first; I wanted to get to our destination as fast as possible so that we could get back as fast as possible. On the front porch where Emmett and I stood dressed like hikers, Esme came to us. With a simple kiss on my cheek she bestowed so much more on me; a sense of calm, acceptance and security. The word grateful could not cover what I felt for her.

Alice and Rosalie came out next. Alice stretched up on her toes and I leaned down a little. She wrapped her skinny arms around my neck and held me tight. I held her waist securely too, hugging her even tighter to me. The feel of her little body pressed up against mine radiating love filled me with renewed strength to carry out this job. This parting was such sweet sorrow as Romeo said, and I agreed. Leaving her for two days was a small price to pay for making her my wife for all eternity.

When we released each other, there was no need for words. Rosalie caught my arm as I turned to leave. "Aren't you going to say goodbye to me, brother?" She kissed my cheek and whispered, "Don't worry, we'll keep her busy."

"Thank you, Rosalie,"

She flashed me a brilliant smile and said, "You can call me Rose."

*****************************************************************************

"So soldier, do you think you could beat me in a wrestling match?" asked Emmett in an amused voice but I could feel the real burn of curiosity inside him as we ran.

I chuckled softly. He was only a small fraction of my age and coupled with the fact that I was an experienced fighter made it obvious who would win. Emmett was a competitive person. That was clear.

"Well, we'll have to see." I answered diplomatically but he took it as a challenge. The poor boy had no idea exactly how much more I knew than he did. Ah, but as much as I knew more about fighting than he did, there was something important that he knew more about than me.

Our little banter brought to the front of my mind, a worry that had been bothering me for a while. What were Alice and I waiting on? She made it clear that she wanted to wait, but on what? I came up with two conclusions.

Firstly, maybe she thought is was too early. Maybe she wasn't sure of my commitment to her. Maybe she was waiting to see if I would stay. This was a good argument; it might have won over anyone else, but not me. Thanks to my quirk, I knew how much Alice trusted me. She trusted me implicitly and I, her. This is why reason number two was more plausible in my book.

Maybe she was waiting on something, an event- an event that I was currently assembling. Maybe she was waiting for us to get married. Now, I knew that she was oblivious to my plans; Edward had assured me of that, but maybe she was waiting until it happened anyway. Maybe she thought it was an inevitable step, that I would do it sometime or the other.

This is where it got complicated. In my day, when I was human, it was a sin to sleep with someone before you were married. When I was changed, well, I became a prolific sinner, so what was the point? Not that I had retained much of my human morals; Maria had made me a different person altogether. Alice, now, was from a different era. Did that chastity rule still stand? And if it did, do vampires adhere to it too?

"Emmett, do you think I'm proposing too early?" I asked. He thought for a minute then answered surely, "No, I don't think so, she loves you."

"So you asked Rosalie to marry you a few weeks after she found you?" I inquired. He hesitated, and then he became uncharacteristically sad.

"Things with me and Rose were…different." He looked up quickly and amended, "I wanted to ask her, hell, I wanted to ask her the moment I saw her but she wasn't ready."

That situation did not sound too different from mine. For all I knew, maybe Alice didn't think she was ready either.

"I don't understand." I said. He took a deep breath and explained, "See, in the beginning, Rose had a hard time…being with me." He was fumbling for words which threw him even more out of character. He could see that I was confused still.

"When Rose was human, she was…attacked by some men," I was caught off-guard by the sudden surge of wrath emanating from the burly vampire beside me. His fists were clenched tight and he was struggling for composure. "They hurt her in ways that nobody should ever be hurt," his emotion quickly turned to pain then after being absorbed in an excruciating memory, he grinned, "But she took care of them. Nobody gets away with hurting my Rose. But how I wish I could have been the one to destroy them."

This news had a strange effect on me; I found myself feeling a cornucopia of new emotions many of which I could not describe. I felt pain for what had been done to my sister, and then I felt surprise at feeling pain for someone else's pain. I had an epiphany then, it hit me with such force, I had to stop. I loved Alice, I loved Esme and now, I loved Rosalie. So many different ways to love yet all so fulfilling.

Emmett turned and jogged back to where I stood lost in my thoughts. "I'm sorry," I said looking him in the eye. And truly, I was sorry for his and Rosalie's pain. He nodded.

"But after you got married everything was fine?" I asked, not wanting to pry yet wanting to know that everything turned out alright.

"Pshh, yea. Rose..hah…she is very traditional. See, she insisted that, even after we were engaged, we waited to get married before she let me touch her. Lemme tell you, it was not easy. But what Rose wants, Rose gets. We did wait and then," he laughed, "We had a hell of a time."

We were swimming now. Emmett had given me a lot to think about. So people of this age were still traditional and apparently, we followed those rules too. Sigh. But this was not the right time to think about such things. Now was the time to let numbness invade my mind and try not to notice things that were forever etched into my mind. We were in Mexico.

I pointed out the way to Emmett and was careful to always follow him. When we arrived at the cave entrance, it was obvious that the area was relatively unpopular. The crevice was still well concealed but inside, it was clear that someone had been doing some digging. The scent was long gone but the evidence was blatant. The pit was deeper and more jagged than I remembered. I set to work at once and Emmett followed suit. I tried not to think, not to remember but that was impossible when surrounded by such a familiar environment. I felt like a loaded gun. I was vigilant, ready, ready for attack.

It was not hard, finding what I came for. Emmett picked up a couple trinkets too. I could not leave that place fast enough. The memories were threatening to break through my carefully constructed walls and I could not have that.

**********************

"I'll have them set immediately," Esme said, "Is there any special way you want it done?"

I handed the little rocks to her and answered, "Yes…let me show you."

Author's note: now I know what u are going to ask, "Why didn't we hear more about the caves?" well, you see , I would have loved to do a big descriptive section all about the awesome caves but jazz doesn't really take it in. he is trying not to see. He doesn't want to see the details which is why I couldn't write them. He wanted to leave really quick.

The bit about Emmett and Rosalie, I always wondered about them. I think maybe if I have time later this year , ill do a fic about them. Remember that rose is all about traditions and such, I hope you agree about this. Do you u think rose is OOC?? Was that conversation weird?

Please tell me your thoughts.

Okay now for the suggestions,

Im a little scared to suggest this one cuz u might like it more than mine. Its called "I felt hope" it was really good. Its in my fave stories. Happy reading. Please suggest to me any fic that you think was good.

Love

taz


	27. Author's note

AUTHOR'S NOTE, NOT A CHAPTER.

Hey everyone, im sorry I haven't been updating.,,,but I have a good excuse. My final exams start in may 5th and im not ready. so im in a panic to cram a year worth of chemistry, physics and math.

Amy K, thanks for the enthusiasm. Sorry u all are in suspense but I do promise to finish the story, I will. The next update should be in 3 weeks if all goes as planned.

Thanks for sticking around and wish me luck.

Love always

Taz


End file.
